The Dark Secret
by ThunderAssault
Summary: Humphrey finds that Kate hasn't been spending with him as much. He goes to find out what's up with her and finds a terrible secret. He is on his own for this trip... or so he thinks...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to everybody! This is my 1****st**** fan fiction story I am hoping that everyone will like this story I've come up with so, enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: 3 Months Later**

It was a cold spring night in Jasper Park, Canada. It has only been 3 months after the stampede incident. After the incident the packs were no longer fighting over anything. Tonight was the night of the moonlight howl so everyone was excited to go. Humphrey and Kate were getting ready for their howl tonight, so they went off and got a little spiffed up for each other. Humphrey had asked his friends to help him getting ready for Kate. Kate had asked for a little help from Lilly and Kate even helped Lilly look good for Garth. After Kate and Humphrey got spiffed up for each other they then met at the howling rock.

"Wow Kate, you look so beautiful" says Humphrey give her a soft kiss

"Aren't I always" Kate said with a grin

Humphrey was surprised that Kate didn't notice that he was spiffed up for her, but before they began walking Humphrey was tackled to the ground by his friends.

"Hey Humphrey did Kate like your new look" asked Salty

"She never said anything about it" Humphrey said having a depressed look on his face.

"What's with Kate lately she hasn't been acting the same for 2 months" says Shaky

Ever sense a month after the stampede incident Kate was hanging out with her friends more than Humphrey. He's tried to talk to her about it but he didn't want her to think that he wanted her around all the time.

"I don't know, she's been with her friends a lot lately but I guess they're just having a lot of girl time" says Humphrey

"Don't worry about it Humphrey she just likes to spend time with her friends" said Salty

"Yea I guess your right" Humphrey said. Just then Kate called Humphrey saying that she was waiting for him. Humphrey said bye to his friends and ran towards Kate to catch up to her.

"Should we tell him" asked Mooch

"I think we should wait a while" Salty replied

After the moonlight howl Kate and Humphrey walked down the howling rock together happy as ever, but Kate looked a little depressed. (I wonder what's up with her) Humphrey thought.

"Kate what's the matter you look depressed, is something wrong" Humphrey asked with concern in his voice.

"No nothing's wrong I'm just tired that's all" Kate replied "Hey Humphrey is it okay if I go hang out with my friends for tonight." "We were going to go swimming"

(Again, really? She's with her friends all the time why doesn't she want to be with me) Humphrey thought

"Um sure Kate I don't mind I mean what's better than being with your friends" Humphrey said with a fake smile

Kate came up to him and kissed him on the lips. "Thanks Humphrey, I'll be back before u go to bed I promise" Kate said before turning around and walking away.

"Why did I let her go…" Humphrey whispered to himself.

Humphrey started to walk towards his den to rest till Kate got back from swimming. He was looking down at the ground the whole way depressed that Kate didn't care about spending time with him this night. Half way there he was stopped by his friends.

"Hey Humphrey how was your howl with Kate" asked Shaky

Humphrey looked up at Shaky with a depressed face. "It went good… until Kate decided to go off with her friends afterwards"

His friends then stared at him with discussed faces.

"Humphrey you have got to talk to Kate about this, I mean she hasn't been around you for a long time. You got to tell her how you feel about this" said Salty

"I know guys and I will I'm just nervous that Kate will think I want her around all the time" Humphrey replied

"Okay good, but we must get going were really tired from howling so we'll see you later buddy" said Shaky

"Okay bye guys" Humphrey replied

Humphrey continued walking to his den once he got there he laid on the floor tired thinking of Kate. He started slowly drifting asleep trying to stay awake but was unsuccessful. "_Kate we need to talk." Humphrey demanded "What about Humphrey." Kate asked in a confused voice_

"_Okay well you have been spending time with your friends so much that it feels like you're not wanting to be around me anymore." Humphrey said with sadness in his voice._

"_Well maybe I like to hang out with my girl friends ever think of that. No you didn't because you're a stupid Omega who's obsessed with me." Kate replied with fierceness in her voice._

"_Kate… I thought you loved me why would you say that…." Humphrey said with a sad expression_

"_Because you never know what it's like being an alpha, its hard work and responsibility but you're an omega so u don't know any of this." "Your weak and can't do anything." _

Humphrey woke up from his nightmare and was panting hard. He began to feel thirsty so he decided to go get a drink of walking. Fearing that Kate would walk in and not find him he made it a quick drink and got back just in time. _5 minutes later. _ Kate walked in to see Humphrey lying on the floor tired but still awake.

"I'm back handsome." Kate said with a happy voice

Humphrey stood up tired and sweaty and turned to see Kate… but noticed something about her fur. Humphrey acknowledged her present and said hi but he was still focused on her back fur. Her fur was tangled in many different ways and was curled up in every direction.

"Um Kate why is your fur all messed up on your back." Humphrey said in a worried voice

"Oh sorry it was cold out so when I got done swimming. I got out and shook the water out of my fur so my fur was sticking up and it just froze there." Kate replied with a little bit of sadness in her voice.

Humphrey didn't notice the way she said it so he ignored it. He also notices that she was tired from swimming. "It's okay your still beautiful even with your fur like that" Humphrey said "I think we should go to bed sense you look so tired from swimming"

"I agree" Kate replied

Kate went over to Humphrey and laid next to him very closely.

"Goodnight Humphrey" said Kate

"Goodnight beautiful" Humphrey said with a smile.

Humphrey was happy again that he slept with Kate even closer now. Humphrey had this time had a good dream nothing could go wrong with him being with Kate.

… Or so he thought…

**Well how did I do? This was my first time and I'm hoping that you guys will enjoy this story. When I do update it might take a while sense I'm a slow writer but am thinking of what to do for chapter 2.**

**3 Reviews to continue or 4 reviews to definitely continue**

**Till then this is ThunderAsssault signing out Peace :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone I wrote this one quite fast but I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter I am starting to lose ideas about other chapters but I'm still think of ideas so if u have any ideas for me ill see what I think of them.**

**Anyways enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Kate's What!...  
><strong>

_(Next Morning)  
><em> 

The sun was rising over the mountains of Jasper Park. It was shining bright this morning sense there were no clouds in the sky. The light shined into Kate and Humphrey's den shining onto Humphrey's eyes. He began to stir and roll trying to block the sunlight but to no success. He then opened his eyes, blinking several time to clear his vision. He then stood up and stretched to feel more comfortable but was depressed to see that Kate was gone. (She's probably on her morning hunt.) Humphrey thought. Just then a rock flew into the den and bounced around the walls and finally hitting Humphrey in the head. 

"OW!" Humphrey yelped. 

Right on cue Marcel and Paddy flew down to see that they hit their friend in the head. 

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Humphrey sir I guess I need to work on my swings." Marcel said. 

Humphrey chuckled. "Yea I agree 100%" "So how's it been going in Idaho." Humphrey asked. 

"Its been going good." "I keep missing a birdie on hole 9 all because that silly bird keeps stopping my ball from going in."Marcel replied with an annoyed voice. 

"I actually beat Marcel in a game." Paddy said with a grin. 

"I told u I let u win." Marcel and Paddy then started to argue. 

"Come on guys calm down it was just a game." Humphrey said trying to break them up. 

Humphrey then tackled them both to the ground and then they stopped arguing. 

"Anyways, can you guys find Kate I want to talk to her about something." Humphrey asked. 

"But of course we are not busy with anything." Marcel replied. 

Just then they flew off the go find Kate and bring her to Humphrey. As they were flying they kept yelling at each other asking if one of them found her. Marcel then looked to his left and saw something russling in the bushes and saw golden tan fur. 

"Hey Paddy I found Ka... Um Paddy I think you need to see this." Marcel said with a shocked expression.  
>Paddy flew over to Marcel to see what was going on."Oh my... I think we should go get Humphrey." <p>

They then turn around to go find Humphrey and tell them what they found. They didn't say anything the rest of the way. 

After they flew off Humphrey decided to go to Lilly's and see how she was doing. She was alone sense Garth had to go hunt this morning. Humphrey was walking when he decided to take a bath before going to see Lilly. After he took a bath he ran into his friends. 

"Hey Humphrey, what's up?" asked Shaky. 

"It's been good, I woke up and Kate wasn't there but I guessed she was going on her morning hunt." replied Humphrey. 

"Well that's good and well you got to have food right?" Shaky said. 

"Yea true, anyways I'm heading to Lilly's to see what she's up to because she might be lonely without Garth around." Humphrey said. 

"Okay well we won't keep you waiting so we'll talk to you late." said Salty before walking away. 

"Okay see you later." Humphrey replied.

He then turned around and started to walk to Lilly's. When he got to Lilly's he notice she was still asleep so he decided to play a joke on her. He walked over to her and began to nibbled on her ear till she woke up. Just then Lilly woke up and hit her head against Humphrey's chin. 

"Ow." Lilly said hitting Humphrey on the head. 

"Ow, what was that for?" asked Humphrey rubbing his head. 

"For waking me up like that." Lilly replied. 

"Oh come on you got to admit it was funny." Humphrey said with a smile 

Lilly looked at him and chuckled "Okay yes I do admit it was funny." 

"Told you so." Humphrey said with a smile. Humphrey then remembered a question he wanted to ask Lilly. 

"Hey Lilly how was swimming yesterday with Kate." 

Lilly looked at him with a confused look. "I didn't go swimming yesterday, why do you ask." 

"Oh I guess she was with her other friends then." Humphrey assumed 

"Yea maybe but I never knew she went swimming so yea." Lilly said with a chuckle. 

"Yea true." "Hey Lilly do you want to hang out until Garth gets back." Humphrey asked. 

"Or how about the whole day." Lilly said with a seducing smile. 

"Um why the whole da-" Humphrey was cut off from two birds waiting at the entrance of the den that called his name. 

"Marcel, Paddy did you find Kate." asked Humphrey. 

"Well yes... But I think u need to see this for yourself." Paddy said with a nervous expression. 

"What is it Paddy." Humphrey asked 

"You have to see it for yourself." Paddy replied. 

"I'll be right back Lilly, once I find Kate we can hang out okay." Humphrey said before walking out of the den. 

"Okay please hurry." Lilly insisted 

"I will I promise." Humphrey said before running off. 

(Please hurry Humphrey, I don't have much time.) Lilly thought to herself.  
>-<p>

Humphrey was following Marcel and Paddy as they lead him to where Kate was. He was dodging trees, rocks and log's trying to go as fast as he could.  
>(Why didn't Marcel and Paddy tell me back at the den? Why is this something I have to see?) Humphrey thought to himself. (Is this something bad? Did Kate get hurt?). Humphrey had so much running through his head he was worried to the full extent. <p>

"This is the spot." Marcel said 

"I don't see anythi-" Humphrey was cut off by the sound of russling in the bushes. He walked over to the bush and pushed the bush apart so his head could see through it. He was shocked at what he was watching... 

Kate was mating with another wolf...

**Oh dang Kate's just hurt Humphrey to the full extent dang well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter I will try to get chapter 3 up ASAP **

**2 reviews to continue or 5 reviews for chapter 3 and 4!**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out Peace :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again I decided to post another chapter today so then I would have so time working on the others I hope you guys enjoy this one because this one was hard to start out with in the beginning**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 3: Humphrey's Confused**

Humphrey just stared at Kate mating with a different wolf. He was heartbroken to no return, he was so confused on why Kate would do this. He stood there for a minute just watching them mate and hearing Kate yell for the wolf to go deeper, faster, and harder. After a minute he took off russling the bush as he turned to run. The two wolfs stopped mating for a second just standing there looking at where the sound came from.

"What was that?" Kate asked

"I don't know, maybe it was just a squirrel." the wolf replied

"Yea I guess your right" Kate replied licking the wolf above her.

"So shall we continue my love" the wolf asked happily

"Of course we can, give me all you've got BIG boy" Kate replied with a super cute voice.

"I love you Kate" the wolf said

"I love you too Kyle" Kate replied as they continued to mate.

Humphrey was running as fast as he could, tears were falling from his cheeks as he ran from the scene. (Has Kate been doing this the whole time... Wait a minute last night I remember her hair was all tangled...) Humphrey couldn't believe he didn't notice it. (She never went swimming at all, she went and mated with that wolf... How could Kate do this to me, I thought she loved me...). He then ran to his and Kate's or how it referred to him, it was now just his den.

He went inside his den and just laid there for much of the day. About 1 hour later his friends were walking by his den and heard a deep crying sound from inside Humphrey's den.

"Oh no you don't think" Salty said

"I think he found out about Kate and Kyle" Mooch replied

"We should go talk to him" Shaky suggested

"I agree" Salty and Mooch said at the same time

They walked to the entrance of Humphrey's den and saw Humphrey crying his eyes out. Humphrey cried so much that the dirt was wet around where his head was. They then walked over to Humphrey to comfort him but were stopped when he spoke.

"You guys knew about this didn't you" Humphrey asked in a depressed voice

"Yes we did Humphrey" Said Salty

"Then why didn't you tell me about this" Humphrey asked

"Because Humphrey you wouldn't of listened to us in the first place" Shaky said

"Yea but as friends we tell each other everything even if it's a big secret" Humphrey said before putting his paws over his face. "I'm so confused right now."I don't know if she still loves me or if she was just using me... I don't know what to do in this situation" Then an idea popped into Humphrey's head.

"Well you could just tell Kate tha-" Shaky was cut off before he could finish.

"I'm going to leave Jasper never to return, I know I'll be leaving you guys but I can't be here with Kate anymore it's just too painful" Humphrey said with confidence

His friends just staring at him in surprise of this decision. "Humphrey dude just calm down, you don't have to leave now I mean can't you just talk to Kate about this" Salty asked

"I saw her mating with another wolf!" "She was screaming at him, telling him to go faster, deeper, and harder! How would u feel if you saw your mate having sex with another wolf!"

His friends just stood there in shock. They have never seen Humphrey blow up in their faces like that. They thought he walked in on them kissing or something they didn't expect him to find them mating.

"Humphrey are you sure about this decision because if your sure of leaving Jasper, we won't stop you" Mooch said

"You guys wouldn't mind me leaving?" Humphrey asked surprised at what they said

"Yes, I mean we know what you would be like if u were still here and not with Kate. You would be miserable and if it means letting you go to feel better then we'll let you go"

Humphrey's sad face turned to a happy one as he ran at his friends hugging them all.

"Thanks guys you really are the most best friends I've ever had" Humphrey said with tears in his eyes. "Hey guys I really don't feel like leaving yet so, do you want to hang out for the day till I decide to leave"

"Ah I see wanting to get one last day together. Of course we would" said Salty "What do you want to do first?"

Humphrey and his friends had the most awesome day together before Humphrey decided to leave. They played berryball (wolf style volleyball), played hide and seek, played some tricks on some alphas, and finally went log sledding. By the time they were down it was dark out (around 7:00).

"Well guys, I guess this is goodbye." "I wish I could stay longer but Marcel and Paddy said the train would be coming any minute so I'll see you guys later." "By the way I must say this had to be the best day of my life with u guys I'll miss you all so much, also Salty try to say more than 'hey' to a girl" Humphrey said as they started to laugh and after they were done Humphrey turned a ran for the train.

"Oh shit! I forgot to say goodbye to Lilly and Garth"

Humphrey then ran as fast as he could to their den. As he walked in he found a horrible sight... Garth was there, lying on the floor with blood coming out every where around him.

Humphrey stood there in shock and ran to Garth's side. "What the hell happened Garth!" Humphrey said with a concerned voice.

"It's Lilly... Me and her were in a fight. I hit her and she suddenly changed right in front of me and attacked me." "I had no chance... She was too strong..." Garth said as his vision started to turn to black

"Garth stay with me, where did she go" Humphrey asked

He got no response and instantly knew he wasn't alive. He had just lost a friend close to him. They didn't start out so good but then became good friends and now he's gone.

Humphrey stood up and walked out of the den, turning back saying one final goodbye to him.

Humphrey was running to the train as fast as he could so he wouldn't miss the train. While he was running so many things were going on in his head.

(Why would Lilly attack Garth? Why would she go so far to kill him? What's going on? I'm so confused) Humphrey thought to himself

He then saw the train that Marcel And Paddy had told him about and he was just on time. He was really tired from running all the way to Garth's and then back to the train. He kept running until he jumped into the train car and sat there for a few minutes.

"Man it sure it's good to have so alone time." "Looks like I'm a lone wolf now." Humphrey said to himself

"Can I tag along with you Humphrey." a voice said from within the darkness

Humphrey spun around and saw two eyes staring at him.

"Who are you?" Humphrey demanded

The eyes came close until he saw that it was a wolf. This wolf was pure black all around, except for the eyes were purple. The wolf was fully out of the shadows now and then Humphrey gasped. He couldn't believe his eyes...

It was Lilly...

**OH GEEZ I don't think you saw that coming just taking a guess there I will explain what happened to her in the next chapter but other than that I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I will be working on the next one ASAP. Might take my time with the next one since I posted 2 today so expect an update in 3 days or earlier. Please Review**

**Yes: for a chapter in 2 days **

**Or **

**No for 2 chapters in 3 days**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out AGAIN Peace :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to everybody! Okay first off I would like to say one thing: if you have noticed I have been putting 'u' instead of 'you' this reason is because I am typing this on my phone to my notepad so when I type this I feel like I'm typing a message to my friends so if you see this then I'm sorry I have been trying to catch my mistakes in order for you guys to be able to read this. Second, some people are confused with my story well just to make it hopefully clear for some of you I wrote this story because I've red so many of these fan fictions I wanted to do one of Humphrey and Lilly but I wanted it to be with Kate cheating on Humphrey but not with Garth I don't go by what others do I stand by what I think might be good I mean yea I like the stories people write I just wanted to change things up to see how people would react to a story that is completely different to many others so there's my reason**

**Okay enough of that lets get back to this story now for this chapter I had so tough time writing it I'm not very good with story writing so if I make a few mistakes then it's all good then I'll know what to fix next time**

**Okay so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Lilly's Dark Past**

_ Lilly's POV_

Humphrey stood there frozen in place. He couldn't believe that was his best friend that was a girl. He just stood there staring at her for about 5 minutes straight.

"What, you don't recognize your girlfriends sister" I said in a seducing voice.

"Lilly... What happened to your fur?" "How did it change from white to black?" Humphrey asked a little scared of her now. "And why did you kill Garth"

"I'm pretty sure you have many questions for me on why I did what I did and how I changed to black." "Well here's how it went...

_Flashback_

"When I was first born I wasn't born with white hair. I was born with pure black hair, my father thought it came from him since he had black fur... But he was wrong. The first time I took my first steps I wasn't a good little omega like the others. I was a bad wolf pup I would go up to other wolfs and leave marks on their backs from my claws, I would also bite their tails. I was having a hell of a time being bad I would break so many rules I would get in trouble all the time and I couldn't care less if I did. It felt so good to be a bad pup... Until you showed up. As soon as I met you I was actually starting to act good towards other wolfs.

"Hi" Humphrey said

"Oh um Hi" I said

"My names Humphrey I met your sister the other day"

"Well that's cool I guess she told you all about me then..." I said with a depressed face.

"Actually I don't know anything about you. What's your name" Humphrey asked curiously

"My names Lilly" I replied

"Well hello there Lilly, would you like to meet my friends"

"Um sure I'd love to" I said with a smile surprising everyone around me.

"Well come on then you'll like my friends" Humphrey replied

"Okay okay I'm coming" I said fast pacing to catch up to you.

We were soon walking through trees until we were in a small little meadow. I sneezed and I could see you laughing at me. I then pounced on you and you yelp in surprise.

"Hey what was that for Lilly" Humphrey asked

"That's for laughing at my sneeze" I replied

"I wasn't laughing at your sneeze I was laughing because it was a cute sneeze" Humphrey said

I blushed a pink red. "Oh well thank you that's very sweet of you" I said

"You're welcome, by the way your eyes are very pretty" Humphrey complimented with a smile.

I blush an even brighter red "Oh stop it you flirt" as I said that we both laughed afterwards, and then we walked and talked till I met your friends.

"Just seeing you made the good come out in me. The next day the strangest thing happened to me, I no longer had black fur. Instead it had turned white. Then my life was all fun and games with you joking and making me laugh it's like I had a spell cast on me. But I finally realized why this was happening to me... I had a best friend named Humphrey, the fun-loving Omega. Whenever I'm with a wolf that's my best friend my fur stays white but if another wolf physically hurts me or emotionally then I would turn black."

_Flashback ends  
><em>  
>"As you can see I have black fur right now because what happened an hour ago" I said with a sad expression<p>

"But why would you kill Garth." "What even happened between you two"

"Oh so you want to know about that now do ya" I asked

"Yes please" Humphrey answered

"Such a sweet Omega." I said giggling "Well here's what happened to me and Garth"

_Yet Another Flashback  
><em>  
>After you left to go find Kate with your two bird friends I decided to go to river to get a drink of water, also to clean my fur. Once I was done cleaning my fur I want back to my den. I then found Garth there waiting for me. I had then pushed my fur out of my eye and walked towards him.<p>

"Your eyes are so beautiful" Garth compliment

"Wow that's original." Lilly said sarcastically

Garth stared in confusion. "What's that suppose to mean"

"All you say is that my eyes are beautiful." "That's all you say to me all the time, can't you come up with something different?"  
>I said<p>

"Okay then I'll say something else about you." "Let's see here" Garth said going into deep thought

I couldn't believe it when he took 5 minutes and was still in deep thought.

"Are you kidding me Garth!" I said loudly

"What!" "You told me to think of something else to compliment you, I'm still thinking" Garth argued

"Garth... is the only reason you fell in love with me because of my eyes" I said worried

Garth just stood there and stared at me not saying a word. After about 30 seconds of waiting for a response.

"Oh my god!" "You only loved me for my eyes!" I said furiously. Turning around and walking away. I got to the den entrance and felt a paw on my shoulder.

"Lilly please don't go..." Garth said in a sad/mad tone

"No Garth, you only loved me for my eyes." "I need a wolf that cares about me, that loves the way I am, and last a wolf who can compliment me." I said as I started turning gray.

"Fine Lilly go then, if you can't except what I've done for you then leave" Garth said in a another furious tone

"Okay I will" I said about to take off towards the woods

"Oh Lilly can I say something to your face for a second" Garth asked

"Fine, wha-" I said before I turned around and was slapped by Garth's paw. I feel to the ground and quickly got up.

"That's for being a bitch!" Garth yelled

As soon as I got up I turn to my pure black fur and was overwhelmed with evil.

"Your going to regret doing that Garth" I said with a evil voice

As I said that I jumped at Garth with lightning fast speed and we were both rolled into the back den wall. I then attacked him furiously he begged me to stop but it was already too late. I had cut and bruised every part of his body. I felt nothing of him anymore. I then ran off sense the eastern wolfs would have hunted me down and tried to kill me. That's when I thought of the train that could take me far away from here.

_Yet Another Flashback Ends  
><em>  
>"And now I'm here with you" I said<p>

"Lilly... I thought that you killed Garth because of some other stupid reason. But I guess you killed him because you couldn't control yourself. Am I right?" Humphrey asked

"Yes you are right Humphrey if I had a chose to kill him or not I wouldn't have killed him..." tears started to form in my eyes.

Humphrey saw this happening and he walked over to me and gave me a big comforting hug.

"It's okay, shhhhh... you didn't have any control over yourself." "I bet if Garth heard your story right now he would feel sorry for ever hitting you in the first place" Humphrey said trying to comfort me.

After about 10 minutes of crying into Humphrey's fur I finally stopped.

"Are you feeling any better now?" Humphrey asked with a concerned voice

"Yes... I'm okay now, thank you for letting me use your shoulder to cry on. I'm sorry I got your fur wet" I said with a cute voice

"Its okay I mean its just fur I could wash it out" Humphrey replied

I giggled at what he said. "Yea true"

I was then shivering at how cold it was tonight. Humphrey noticed this and came to my side.

"W-what are you d-d-doing?" I asked stuttering

"You're freezing from what I can see." "I'm giving you my body heat" Humphrey said happily

"Thank you so much Humphrey." "By the way you never answered my question"

"And what was that?" Humphrey asked

"Can I tag along with you on your journey" I asked with the cutest voice I could make.

Humphrey thought about it for a second and then made his decision.

"Yes, you can tag along with me" Humphrey said with a smile

I then backed up from him and I pounced him and we were staring into each other's eyes. We stared at each other for another 30 seconds and I finally said something.

"I think we should go to bed since we both look tired" I said with a smile

"I agree" Humphrey answered

We both then laid next to each other but it was different since it was a cold night so we slept close together so we would stay warm. Little did I know that when I was sleeping something happened to me...

My fur changed back to white...

**Hmmmmm I wonder what might happen next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter took me some time to write but other than that hope it was enjoyable. For the next chapter I'll be doing something different from Lilly and Humphrey. I'm still open to any ideas you guys have so don't be afraid to send me them. Oh also I might have trouble with the next chapter so if you don't see a update soon then I'm having troubles**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out Peace :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello I'm back! I find it funny how I say ill be posting in 2 days but then post the next day LOL I guess I get bored most of the time and decide to right which is weird because I usually play video games.**

**Okay well enough about me let's get back to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Kate Gets Tragic News**

_Kate's POV_

It was turning morning with the sun high in the sky. All the wolfs were up except two of them. The sunlight finally shined into the den of the 'couple'. They then woke up standing up at the same time, finding that their noses were touching.

"Well looks like you've moved on from Humphrey" Kyle said with a grin

"Well no I haven't" I replied feeling bad for cheating on Humphrey." But yet she didn't feel that bad.

"Well actually somewhat I mean he started to lose his funniness. He also didn't know what it was like being an alpha." "I tried to show him some moves so he could help me hunt but he was just too lazy." I said starting to find Humphrey annoying

"That's the girl I know and love so much" Kyle said kissing me on the lips. I giggled a little after the kiss. I then remember about Humphrey being alone last night.

"Oh shit I fell asleep here and not with Humphrey." "He's probably wondering where I am. I'll be right back" I said before turning around and heading towards the entrance.

"Okay but if you hurry then we can have some 'fun'" Kyle said with a smile

"Oh, if you say that then I'll be fast about it" I replied with a big smile.

I then ran out of the den and ran to mine and Humphrey. But then I realized that my fur was tangled from what Kyle and I did last night. I decided to take a bath before I got to the den so Humphrey wouldn't suspect anything. When I got done with my bath my parents ran up to me with worried faces.

"Kate, have you seen Lilly?" Eve said with a worried tone

"No I haven't seen her since the moonlight howl." "Why, what's going on?" I asked ensuring that something was wrong.

"Lilly killed Garth and now the eastern wolfs are demanding to see her" Winston said

I stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry mom and dad I haven't seen her but I'll look for her once I'm done talking with Humphrey" I answered with a depressed face.

"Okay good but please find her fast" Eve said

I shook my head and headed for mine and Humphrey's den. As I got to the entrance there was no sign of Humphrey. She then noticed the wet patch of dirt on the floor and looked up to find a message written to her.

Dear Kate: I know about the secret of you and Kyle. I saw you mating with him in a patch near some bushes. I don't know if I'll ever return because of you. I thought you loved me, I guess not. Don't bother trying to find me I am probably very far away from you now... And that's the best part of me leaving. Goodbye Kate

P.S. Your boyfriend Kyle doesn't have the real strength to make you feel the true pleasure of mating. Also, I could have done you better than him.

Sincerely, Humphrey your 'once was' mate

I stood there shocked and was crying my eyes out so badly it basically rained tears. I couldn't stop no matter what I did. I had just broken his heart to the full extent and now I miss him more than ever. I couldn't believe that I just drove my own mate out of Jasper. I sat right in front of the note crying and crying. It just wouldn't stop.

_(5 hours later)_

I woke up inside Kyle's den, seeing that he carried me here after I didn't come back for a few hours. I turned over seeing Kyle waiting there, just facing me with his grass green eyes.

"I read what was on the wall. I'm sorry I made all this happen." "You should go find Humphrey, I think it would be for the best." Kyle said comforting Kate.

"But by if I brought him back he would just be miserable, all alone... Wait a second!" I said as I realized where Lilly and Humphrey were.

"What is it Kate?" Kyle asked with a confused look

"I just figured out that Lilly's probably with Humphrey." "I mean think about it they both left the same day right, so they are probably on the train together right now... Oh no" I said as my face went a hopeful face to a 'oh shit' face.

"Okay so you just maybe figured out where they might be. What's with the 'oh no' thing?" Kyle asked with yet another confused look.

"Okay well my parents came up to me and said that my sisters killed her mate Garth." "So now if she's with Humphrey then she could kill him too" I explained to Kyle.

"Kate, calm down if you want to, we can both go find them and bring them back." "If you're this worried then we'll go" Kyle suggested trying to keep me calm.

"Well I guess we could go talk to my parents and ask them if we could look for them." "Are you willing to confront Humphrey if we find him because he might attack you" I said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry about me I'm an alpha, I can take him if he does" Kyle said confidently

"Well okay then. I say we go tell my parents now" I suggested

"I agree" Kyle replied

We then began to walk to my parents den to go ask them what they were going to do. As we got to my parents den we looked in and only saw my mother there with a sad expression. We walked in and she turned around looking at us.

"Mom, can we ask you a question" I asked

"You two want to go find Lilly" Eve said

"Yes and Humphrey" I said

"I knew you would also go looking for him" Eve said with a disappointing look.

I had a confused look on my face. (How did she know that we were going to look for Humphrey also?) I thought in my head.

"How did you know we were also going to look for Humphrey?" I asked surprised

"We knew all about you cheating on him with Kyle." "We knew he would find out some day and then he would run away." "Why would you make Humphrey run away?" "I thought you loved him" Eve said disappointed in me.

I didn't say anything, I wanted to answer but I couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"I'm very disappointed in you Kate" Eve said

"I know you are." "So can me and Kyle go find them" I said with a depressed voice.

"Yes you may" Eve replied

"Thank you, where's dad?" I asked

"He went to talk to Tony about what had happened with Garth and what they will do about this" Eve answered

I took off without saying anything. I need to talk to my dad about what we were going to do. Kyle and I were running as fast as we could to get to him. We had got to the meeting place of where Tony and my dad would meet. We stopped behind a bush and watched and listened to see what was going on. We heard them talking about what had happened and telling each other what would happen because of this incident. They then said something about a war if they didn't talk to Lilly. I jumped out of the bush surprising them both.

"Please don't start a war with each other." "I'll find Lilly and bring her back here but she will not be harmed if I do bring her back" I said with confidence

Winston and Tony went and whispered to each other about this idea. They stopped whispering and turned toward us.

"You have one week to bring her back." "If she is not back by then well I guess we'll go to war" Tony said

"Thank you sir" I said

Me and Kyle went off to Kyle's den and decided we were going to wait till tomorrow to go find them. I laid down on the floor thinking about what I did. (I just drove my mate out of Jasper and may never find or see him again. My sisters missing and is the only person to stop a war between the two packs. Now I must bring them both back here to stop a war between the packs.) I thought to myself about to cry again. Before I could, Kyle came to my side and snuggled up next to me and I instantly was happy.

"We should get some rest if we are going to go find them tomorrow" Kyle suggested

"I agree" I said with a smile.

"Goodnight Kyle" I said happily

"Goodnight Kate" Kyle replied after he kissed me.

I was just about to fall asleep when one thing popped into my head...

(Will Humphrey come back with Lilly, if she decides to come back?...) I thought before falling asleep...

**Well I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter it was hard to think of this because I didn't really know what to write about but I hope this worked out. By the way I may be might put some of my own made up characters in the story but it might be in later chapters. Oh and also I have a Co-writer with me now he's now going to be helping with me with my ideas yay :D**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault signing out Peace :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everybody! This one I had some trouble with but I have to thank my Co-writer: Shock Logic for helping me.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy this. By the way if any part in THIS chapter is confusing PM me and ill describe it to you.**

**Chapter 6: Lilly and Humphrey's First Day**

It was around early morning in the train where Lilly and Humphrey slept. The sun had not risen yet so it was still dark out. Lilly and Humphrey were pleasantly sleeping snuggled up next to each other. Lilly was just sleeping soundly, having a great dream. But suddenly her dream turned into a nightmare which made Lilly wake up all sweaty and panting. She then noticed that her fur was black again from the nightmare since it had made her scared and fearful. She then slowly got up so she didn't wake up Humphrey. Lilly then walked over to the open train door and sat there enjoying the scenery.

"Bonjour my little friend" Marcel said as he put his head right in front of Lilly's. She jumped back frighten by him.

"What happened to your fur miss Lilly" Paddy asked

"Long story, what are you guys doing here" Lilly replied and asked

"Just checking up on you guys" Paddy said

"Well we're doing good. Thanks for checking"

"You're welcome. So have you done anything 'interesting' with Humphrey" Marcel said with a wink

Lilly's jaw dropped at what Marcel had said. "No we haven't been doing that this is our first day together. Also, I don't think Humphrey would be up for that with me..." Lilly replied with a depressed face.

"Oh come on Lilly, don't think that, I mean you never know what Humphrey might be thinking so don't look to the negatives" Marcel said trying to cheer her up.

"Well yea I know, but why would he be into me I mean I change colors like a freak" Lilly then started to feel ugly after she said that.

"Oh Lilly don't say that you're a beautiful wolf with your eyes and personality. I'm surprised Humphrey didn't make a move towards you instead of Kate. I mean if you compare yourself to Humphrey you guys have a lot in common" Marcel said

Lilly started to think about it for a second. (I've never thought of that before I mean we're funny, playful, and caring. Maybe we do make a great couple. I just don't know if Humphrey would feel the same way after what I did) Lilly thought to herself.

"Well now that I think of it, we do have a lot in common. I just don't think that Humphrey would feel the same way towards me" Lilly said nervously

"Well you never know until you try. Anyways, we must get going. It was nice talking to you, bye" Paddy said just as they ran into a 'Welcome to Idaho' sign.

Lilly giggled as they hit the sign. "Okay bye" Lilly said giggling.

Afterwards her fur then changed to white thinking of Humphrey. Lilly then walked over to Humphrey's sleeping body. She then was thinking of what Marcel and Paddy had said to her. (Could Humphrey feel the same way about me the way I feel for him.) Lilly thought to herself

"Dang Humphrey you're so sexy when you sleep" she whispered to herself.

"T-thank you... Lilly" Humphrey said

Lilly had a shocked expression on her face. She thought Humphrey had just heard her say that, but then she noticed that he was just talking in his sleep. (Okay good he's still asleep...) an idea popped into her. (Let's see how you like this)

Lilly then bent over to Humphrey's ear and started to nibble on it. She was surprised that Humphrey didn't wake up as quick, but instead started to moan.

"Lilly... Please don't... Stop" he said in his sleep

Lilly continued to nibble until he woke up with a tired expression.

"Why were you nibbling on my ear?" Humphrey asked

"To show you how I felt when you did it to me" Lilly said laughing on the floor.

"What's so funny?" he asked

"Well you didn't exactly wake up immediately when I nibbled your ear. I started to nibble on it and you started to moan, by the way you talk in your sleep. You told me not to stop nibbling so I didn't until you woke up" she said laughing

Humphrey's mouth dropped open after what I said he was in shock that he would say something like that. Even though he had fur you could still see him blushing over what just happened.

"Well... I was having a good dream so I probably couldn't help it" Humphrey said with embarrassment.

"Yea true by the way I think we should jump now since I saw a sigh saying "Welcome to Idaho" Lilly suggested

"Okay then let's go" Humphrey said walking to the train door.

They both jumped at the same time but when Lilly landed she stopped much faster than Humphrey. He then crashed into her and they went tumbling and finally stopped with Lilly on top. It took about 2 seconds to realize that their noses were touching. They laid there for about 5 minutes staring into each other's eyes waiting for one of them to get off. Humphrey then tried to get up but Lilly pushed him to the ground. Humphrey realized what she was going to do and turned his head.

"Lilly I'm sorry but I can't do this. It's nice of you to want to try and help, but kissing isn't going to do anything. It's only been a couple of hours since I found out that Kate was cheating on me, so could you let me up please" Humphrey said with a sad look.

Lilly did as Humphrey said and let him up but only then was he hugged by her.

"I'm sorry Humphrey I shouldn't have tried to do that with you. I just forgot about what happened to you with Kate, I'm so sorry" Lilly said with a sad tone

"Hey its okay you just forgot I mean everyone will forget stuff. I mean we don't have memory chips in our heads so we have to remember naturally so don't be upset" he said comforting me.

Lilly then giggled at what Humphrey said "Yes that is very true" she said

She then decided to show him something that he hadn't seen before. She then walked backed from him. Lilly got on her back and start waving her arms in the air.

"What am I?" Lilly asked with a cute voice

Humphrey stared in confusion. "Um an upside-down swimming wolf" he said chuckling

Lilly laughed at the guess. "Nope, guess again" she said smiling

"I don't have anything else" he replied

"Its a turtle that fell and can't get up" she answered

"Hey that's a really good one" Humphrey said laughing

"Okay what's this" Lilly feel to the ground and was laying on her belly with her tongue out of her mouth.

"Um I got nothing" Humphrey said

"Its turtle road kill" she said laughing

Humphrey was on the ground laughing. He had never known Lilly as being this funny before. (Wow she is the funniest omega I've ever met. She also the most talented, caring... beautiful... fun-loving... She's everything I want in a girl but I can't think of that now) Humphrey thought

After Lilly's little acting stunt they started to walk around to see what they could find. It was around noon when they heard a loud growling sound.

"What's that sound?" Lilly asked looking around to find the where it came from.

"That's my stomach" Humphrey said embarrassed

Lilly giggled at that. "Aw is little Humphrey ready for his lunch" she said laughing

Humphrey blushed at what she just said. "Hey I'm just hungry I am not any momma's boy" he said laughing

Lilly fell to the ground laughing at what just happened. But then her stomach started to growl.

"Well looks like little Lilly is hungry too" Humphrey said with a smile.

It was now Lilly turn to blush, which she did. "Okay so were both hungry, let's look for something to eat." she suggested

"I think we are luck today. Look over there" Humphrey said pointing to his left.

There were 2 caribous eating some tall grass not suspecting a thing. Lilly and Humphrey decided to crawl behind separate bushes, one of them on each side. They gave paw signals to each other until they counted down to attack. Lilly but her paw up and counted down. 3, 2, 1, and they jumped on their own caribou. Lilly got a perfect lock on her targets neck and brought it down easily... Humphrey on the other hand had jumped on the caribous back. The caribou buck so much that he got thrown off and hit the ground hard. Lilly feared for Humphrey getting hurt which made her change to black. The caribou was going to kill Humphrey at that moment any chance it got. It started to run at him ready to kill him. Before it could get even close to Humphrey, Lilly jumped at the caribou and knocked it down, biting its neck and ripping its throat out. Humphrey sat up and stared at what Lilly had just done. He sat there amazed of how easily she took down that caribou.

Finally he spoke. "Wow Lilly that was amazing I never knew you were able to do that" Humphrey said with amazement

Lilly turned around, now all black. "Well thank you Humphrey. Are you okay from the fall?" Lilly asked while blushing from what Humphrey said

Humphrey tried to stand up but felt pain in his front paw.

"I think it's just a sprained paw" Humphrey said with pain in his eyes.

It was about to rain out, but lucky for them there was a den close to where they were. (Man, things having been going great for our first day) Lilly thought.

"Here I'll help you to the den then I'll come back and get one of the caribous for us to eat" Lilly suggested

"Okay thank you Lilly. I don't know how I'm going to repay you" Humphrey said

"I could think of some ways" she said in a seducing voice

Humphrey smiled at Lilly know what she meant by that.

"I'll have to think about it first" he said

Lilly helped Humphrey into the den and helped him lay down so he could rest. After she helped him, she quickly when back to the site and found that one of the caribous were missing but she ignored it and grabbed the other one. As Humphrey was waiting for Lilly to get back, he started to think of Lilly. (Wow Lilly is an amazing girl why couldn't I of seen Lilly like this before. She took down 2 caribou by herself, I'm sure Kate could do that but the way she did it just amazed me. I mean I never thought Lilly could do that I mean she is a fun loving, caring, cute... beautiful... hot omega. She's like her sister but better.)

Humphrey stopped thinking when he saw Lilly dragging the caribou carcass. She then dropped the carcass and help Humphrey to it. They both sat down next to each other eating the caribou. After they were both full they decided to stay in the den for the night. Lilly walked over to Humphrey and start to look at his paw.

"It doesn't look like that bad of a sprain. It should be healed in maybe a day or two" Lilly said examining his Humphrey's paw.

Just then Lilly turned from black to white. Lilly was shocked by this because she didn't think it would happen now.

"Well looks like some ones happy to be with her best friend" Humphrey joked

Lilly giggled a little at the comment. "Yes I am" she said happily.

She looked up and she was so close to Humphrey that their noses were touching again. They pulled apart embarrassed at what just happened, both were blushing uncontrollably. They looked back at each other waiting for one of them to speak.

Humphrey yawned loudly. "I think I'm going to head to bed. Are you going to come with me Lilly" Humphrey asked

Lilly's fur turned into a even brighter white but not so much to notice. "Sure I'm getting tired too" she replied

They both walked to the hack of the den and laid down next to each other tired from today.

"Goodnight Lilly" Humphrey said with a smile.

"Goodnight Humphrey" Lilly said also with a smile.

They fell asleep. Lilly felt so happy and safe sleeping next to Humphrey. She couldn't wait for what tomorrow had planned. She was hoping they would have fun together alone...

But before Lilly fell asleep she asked herself a questions. (What happened to the other caribou?) She thought...

**Seems like a great day for Lilly and Humphrey except with Humphrey getting hurt. I hope my story has been good so far and once again I'd like to thank my Co-writer Shock Logic for helping me with this. I couldn't have done it without you dude.**

**3 Reviews for chapter 7 and 8! By the way you can review again and ill count it **

**This is ThunderAssault and Shock Logic signing out Peace :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello to Everybody! I'm sorry but this chapter will be maybe short to some people but I didn't have that many ideas for this chapter so sorry if it's short. ShockLogic and I are working on the next chapter and hoping that people will find it interesting.**

**Anyways Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 7: The Journey Begins**

It was morning in Jasper but all the wolfs were asleep except for two. Kate and Kyle had woken up early for their journey to start. They had said goodbye to their friends if they didn't come back and also to say goodbye to their parent. After they did all that they met up at Kyle's den.

Kate walked in seeing Kyle waiting ready to go. "So are you ready to go Kyle?" Kate asked

Kyle then turned around and walked up to her. "Yes sweet heart I am ready" Kyle said giving Kate a kiss on the lips. "So where are we going to start"

"I say we take the train and stay there for awhile" Kate said with a smile.

"If I may suggest, while we wait for the train, why don't we catch some squirrels for snacks on the train" Kyle suggested

"That's a great idea. Let's starts walking to the railroad tracks and on the way we can keep a look out for squirrels." Kate replied

As they were walking they got half way there. They had about 4 squirrels with them at that time. But suddenly 3 wolfs jumped out of the bush and stopped them in their tracks.

"Where do you think you're going Kate?" Mooch asked with a demanding voice.

"Kyle, keep going to the tracks I'll catch up to you in a second I have to talk to these guys" Kate said

Kyle nodded his head and started off towards the train tracks.

"Okay what do you guys want?" Kate asked with a fierce voice.

"Where are you going?" Salty asked

"Kyle and I are going to find Humphrey and Lilly and bring them back here" she replied

The 3 wolfs looked at her with discussed faces. "It's bad enough that you cheated on him. Now you're going to go find him and bring him back to a place where he'll always be reminded of that moment with you and Kyle. That's just wrong Kate" Shaky said

"Well unless you want to go to war with the eastern pack I suggest you shut the fuck up and go play some of your games" Kate said with a mad tone.

Once Kate said that they we're silent, and didn't say a thing. After about 20 seconds of nothing, they turned around and walked away. After they left, Kate started to feel bad about being mean to Humphrey's friends. Kate then set off to the train tracks, also grabbing 4 squirrels for something to eat on the train. She got to the clearing with the train tracks in plain view, but didn't see Kyle.

"Kyle where are you?" Kate said looking around

Just then she was tackled to the ground by a black furred wolf with white dashes in its fur.

"Looks like I got you this time Kate" Kyle said

Kate smiled at Kyle then rolling over so that she was on top of him. "Now I'm on top" Kate said with a smile.

"Hey! That's not fair. You always win" Kyle complained

Kate licked his nose before speaking. "Well I guess I'm the stronger alpha here"

"Someday I'll win against you" Kyle said with confidence.

Kate got off of Kyle and walked to the train tracks and waited for it to come. As they were waiting they decided to eat a couple of squirrels while they waited but soon got bored. Kyle and Kate soon started to play some games like catch, tag, and tossing rocks to see who threw farther.

_20 minutes later_

"Kate, I think I hear the training coming" Kyle said

Kate perked her ears up to so she could hear better. Kate started to hear something along tracks. She then went onto the tracks and looked in each direction. She turned her head to the east and didn't see anything then turned around and in the distance she could see a train coming.

"Your right there's a train coming, it will be here in about 30 seconds or less" Kate replied

"Okay well we'll be ready when it gets here." Kyle said

The train came closer and closer until it was right in front of them. They waited until they saw an open train car, then they began to run along the side and jumped into it. Kate went first and landed perfectly. Kyle although crashed into the inside part of the cars wall.

"Kyle, are you okay!" Kate said worried.

Kyle laid there for awhile not moving. Kate ran up to his body and was seeing nothing wrong, so she nudged his face.

"BOO!" Kyle yelled at Kate.

Kate jumped back frightened by Kyle's little joke. "Oh my god you scared the shit out of me!" Kate said after hitting Kyle on the head.

Kyle was rubbing his head and laughing at what happened. "I got you good didn't I? You have to admit that it was funny" Kyle said laughing.

Kate started to laugh after being scared. "Okay yes I do admit that you got me good and yes it was funny" Kate replied.

They had not said much before they started to wait until they found Humphrey and Lilly's scent. A few hours had passed since they had set foot on the train and they took turns on waiting for a scent to pop up. It's was Kate's turn to keep watch. As she sat there thinking about what was going to happen. (Why did I have to cheat on Humphrey? If I hadn't cheated on him none of this would have happened) Kate thought.

Just then Kyle walked up behind Kate and put his paw on her shoulder. "Kate I think we should jump and find a den to sleep for the night" Kate nodded in agreement.

They jumped off the train and started to walk for a while until they came a long a den.

"I think we should stay here until morning" Kate suggested

"I agree" Kyle replied

As they both laid down next to each other, they said goodnight to each other but Kyle noticed something about where they were...

(This place seems too familiar.) Kyle thought.

**So how was this chapter? I'm hoping it was entertaining to read since I didn't have many ideas but hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me if you are liking the story so far in your reviews. Oh and before I go I would like to say if you have any questions about the PAST chapters or this current chapter that made you confused or is still making you confused please send the question to ShockLogic as he is now taking all the questions.**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello to everybody! Finally they fixed the login problem. First off I would like to thank Heir-to-the-Throne for noticing something I didn't btw it would help a lot if you guys could tell me when I mess up on something in the story. Okay so yes I have been switching from past to present tense but if you can take it and read both POV's I am doing this so that I'm not always talking about Lilly and Humphrey since I want you people to see what Kate and Kyle are going through to find Lilly and Humphrey. So please try to read it I'm trying my best to figure this stuff out but please if I mess up then tell me and I'll try to fix it. Also I will not be posting on the weekends since I have a lot of stuff to do then. Okay so for this chapter I put a lot of time into it was hard to find out where to start off from but at least I got it finished. Also there is a surprise in this chapter that me and ShockLogic have been dying to do so I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: A New... Couple?

The sun had just risen in Idaho. Having it being a nice day there were not many clouds out. It was damp outside because it had rained a little last night. Humphrey and Lilly slept longer than they thought as they woke up around late morning (around 11:00). Humphrey began to stir in his sleep but finally woke up then blinking to clear his vision. He then stretched but realized something was missing. Lilly wasn't around, which he realized since he was able to stretch without feeling her fur. Humphrey looked around the cave to see if she was around but didn't see her. He started to walk out of the den and started to look around.

"Lilly where are you?" Humphrey said

He got no response and began to search around their den but couldn't find her scent. Humphrey walked around yelling Lilly's name but getting no response.

Humphrey suddenly saw a black tail sticking out of the bushes and instantly knew who it was. "Ah so that's where you are." Humphrey said silently.

He started to walk slowly up to the tail and got close enough to touch it. Humphrey they jumped at the bush and he made contact with Lilly. She screamed as she was tackled to the ground by Humphrey. As they hit the ground, they closed their eyes and finally opened them to find out that Humphrey was on top.

"Well looks like I can win even when you're in your black fur." Humphrey said laughing.

As soon as he said that, Lilly rolled to where she was now on top on Humphrey. "You forgot I could counter your move." Lilly said with a big smile.

"Damn it, I thought I would win. I guess I'll have to get better to beat you." Humphrey replied.

"Don't worry by the time we're older I bet you'll finally best me" Lilly said trying to cheer Humphrey up.

"I can only hope. By the way I think I have a way to repay you from yesterday" Humphrey said with a smile.

"Okay how will you repay me?" Lilly asked curiously

"Close your eyes and you'll find out" Humphrey said happily

Lilly then closed her eyes and wait for about 10 seconds for something to happen. Suddenly she opened her eyes wide open. She couldn't believe what Humphrey was doing. He was kissing her. As this happened her fur went white like snow in excitement. Lilly then closed her eyes to savor this moment. They continued kissing for about 1 minute then broke free from lack of oxygen. They then stared into each other's eyes before Lilly spoke up.

"Wow that was... amazing Humphrey" she said happily

"Thanks, you were amazing too Lilly." Humphrey said with a smile.

Lilly couldn't hold it in any long, she had to say it. "I love you Humphrey". She said nervously that hoping Humphrey felt the same way.

Humphrey was shock at this but knew his answer. "I love you too Lilly." he replied with a kiss on her lips.

(Oh my god he does love me back! I'm so happy right now I could do two back flips... and land them!) Lilly thought.

(I made the right chose, I don't love Kate anymore because of what she did. I love her sister now since I finally realized that we have a lot more in common. I'm so happy that I can love again!) Humphrey thought

Lilly then moved her fur away from her eye so that she was staring into Humphrey's hot blue eyes. Humphrey thought he might melt from the sight of seeing Lilly's beautiful purple eyes. They stared at each other for another 5 minutes when finally one of them spoke up.

"I think we should keep moving to the east" Humphrey said with a smile.

"Okay we'll head east" Lilly confirmed.

They then got up from each other and started to head east, away from where they were. Lilly had just remembered a question she wanted to ask Humphrey.

"Humphrey" Lilly said

"Yes beautiful?" Humphrey said

"Where are we?" Lilly asked

"We are in Saw tooth National Forest" Humphrey answered.

"Wait a second isn't this the place where you and Kate went when you were captured?" Lilly asked.

"Yes it was and that den we stayed in was where Kate and I had slept one night." Humphrey said with an almost sad voice.

Lilly was able noticed the tone of his voice and walked up to him, giving him a kiss on the lips. "Just forget about her Humphrey, she's not important anymore." Lilly said trying to comfort him.

"I know but it's hard after what she did, but at least I have a beautiful girl with me now." Humphrey replied now happy.

Lilly blushed a bright red. "I know it is and thank you for the compliment." she said

"You're welcome." Humphrey said.

After that happened they started to walk towards the east. They were now a decent amount away from Idaho by now, so they started to get hungry. They continued walking until they came across a lone caribou. Lilly decided that she would take this one since Humphrey's paw still hurt a little. She then snuck up on the caribou by hiding in a bush. She waited until she finally jumped at the caribou but it ran forward and she missed. But she was surprised that she hit something in mid air. Lilly fell to the ground falling on something soft. She looked down and it was another wolf. It was black mixed with white stripes in his fur. The fur also curled away from his body. He started to move under her before he spoke.

"Could you please get off of me!" the wolf said

Another wolf came out of the bush. This wolf was blonde with green eyes. The wolf came running in helping the other wolf up from Lilly. She finally got up off the black wolf and he turned and looked at her in the eyes.

"I can see that we were both after the same caribou." the black wolf said

"Who are you two?" Humphrey asked

"My names Jackson" he said

The blonde wolf walked up shyly. "My names Cooper" the other wolf said.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. My names Humphrey and this is my girlfriend Lilly." Humphrey said with a smile.

(Oh my god he called me his girlfriend! I'm even happier now.) Lilly thought.

"So, is this blonde girl your girlfriend Jackson?" Humphrey asked curiously.

Cooper's mouth dropped at what he just said and pounced him. "I'm a guy! Not a girl bitch!" Cooper yelled

He then jumped back next to Jackson. "I'm sorry for jumping on you. It's just that everyone calls me a girl since I have blonde hair." Cooper said.

"Its okay I understand." Humphrey replied

Humphrey looked to the left and saw that Lilly's fur turned black when Cooper pounced him. "Calm down Lilly, its okay it was my fault for saying he was a girl." Humphrey said trying to calm her down.

Lilly then started to turn back to white afterwards. Lilly then was felt weird because the two wolfs were staring at her when she changed colors.

"Why did your fur just change to white?" Jackson asked amazed at what he just saw.

"It's a long story. Where are you guys heading?" Lilly asked

"I came from the north and I was kicked from my pack because I was framed of something I didn't do." Cooper said with a depressed face.

"And what about you?" Humphrey asked looking at Jackson.

"I was with my pack when my mother was killed by a hunter. The hunter was nice enough to let me live but I've been a lone wolf ever since." Jackson replied

"Wow I'm sorry for both of you." Lilly said

"Thank you." both of them said at the same time.

"What are you guys? Alpha or Omega?" Lilly asked

"I'm an omega." Cooper replied

"I'm a beta." Jackson also replied

"What's a beta?" Lilly and Humphrey asked

"It's a mix of an alpha and omega." Jackson explained

"Well that's cool" Lilly said

"Lilly, can I talk to you for a second?" Humphrey asked Lilly

"Sure." Lilly said before going off and talking to Humphrey.

"What do you think they are talking about?" Cooper asked

"I don't know" Jackson replied

Humphrey and Lilly then turned back to them. "Okay well we were thinking, do you guys want to tag along with us." Humphrey asked

They thought about it together then made their decision. "Sure, why not." Jackson said with a smile

They then began to walk together telling each other their stories until it started to get dark. They began to search for a den to sleep in tonight. They then came across a den that was big enough for all of them to fit in.

"Oh my god I'm so tired. I'm going to bed, goodnight." Cooper said with a tired tone.

"I think I'm going to join him." Jackson said going off to bed

"Okay see you tomorrow." Humphrey said

"I think we should go to bed too." Lilly replied

"Okay I agree." Humphrey said as they walked off to bed

"Goodnight beautiful." Humphrey said

Lilly blushed. "Goodnight handsome." Lilly said in a cute voice

They fell asleep very easily that night but Lilly was the happiest of them all. For one reason and one reason only...

She finally got the wolf she loved and that wolf loved her back for who she was...

**Okay first off if you have read CGWolfs story he used the exact same name but I will not ask for permission to use it because that is my actually name and I don't have to ask for permission to use my own name ( just in case you don't know its Cooper). That is my real name and I will use it as I want. I am hoping that some people are happy that I now put Humphrey and Lilly together. Also just to clear things: I do not look like a girl in real life, I am blonde with green eyes, Jackson is ShockLogic, I did not mean for this to be gay at all between the two characters it was a idea me and Shock came up with, also I am not gay. We tried to make it funny by using our own hair color for the wolfs. Okay enough of that, if you have any questions about THIS chapter send them to ShockLogic. **

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello to Everybody! I'm sorry for the late update I had to work on some personal stuff over the weekend and the two week days. I hope that you guys will enjoy this chapter for ShockLogic and I have made a decision for a surprise in this chapter. I'll say more at the bottom of the page.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: New Experience**

It was a damp morning from the rain last night. Kate and Kyle had got up early and decided to go hunting for some breakfast. They were searching when they came across a very big caribou. Probably the biggest they've ever seen. They stared at it but then ducked into the bushes.

"Okay I'll jump first for his neck if I get a hold of him, jump and try to knock him down." Kate explained.

"Okay I got it." Kyle replied ready to pounce.

Kate was ready to make her move she waited for the perfect time to get the right attack. Finally, she pounced at the caribou and she was able to grab the neck of the caribou. Unfortunately, this caribou was very strong so it was hard to bring down. Kate was swung around holding onto the caribou's neck until Kyle jumped at the caribou knocking the caribou to the ground. Once it hit the ground, Kyle jumped at its neck with Kate still holding on and began biting as hard as he could to kill it. The caribou continued to struggle until it stopped, just laying in the ground now. Kate and Kyle's mouth was soaked with blood and the ground was stained with blood too.

"Damn, that was one tough caribou." Kate said with a bloody smile.

Kyle laugh as Kate made her smile since she had blood on her mouth. "Yes it was. I've never taken down a caribou that big before but with us as a team we can take down anything." Kyle replied.

Kate giggled at what he said. "Yes I believe we can." Kate said.

They then began to eat the caribou eating as much as they can before continuing on their journey to find Lilly and Humphrey. They began to finish when they started to hear something in the distance.

"What's that sound?" Kyle asked.

Kate immediately knew what it was. "Oh fuck, it's the train!" Kate said before taking off running.

Kyle took off running after her shortly before he caught up to her. They both saw an open train car and made a dash for it. They jumped for the train car and landed in a pile of hay. As they hit the train car they landed upside down also landing next to each other. Kyle rolled to his right and suddenly he was on top of Kate. They stared into each other's eyes for awhile before Kyle spoke.

"Um, Kate do you think we could... you know have some 'fun'?" Kyle asked.

"What kind of fun?" Kate asked with a seducing voice.

"Not mating but like other things." Kyle replied.

Kate looked at him with a big smile. "Sure, I've wanted to try this. Plus it will help pass the time." Kate replied

Before Kyle could do anything, Kate rolled over so that she was on top of Kyle. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss. Their tongues were mashing together, never stopping. About 5 minutes later, they broke away from lack of oxygen.

"Are you ready for the real thing?" Kyle asked.

Kate gave him a kiss before talking. "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be." she said in a seducing voice.

Kyle then rolled so that he was on top now. He started to lick Kate's neck then started to make his way down her chest, passing her waist area. Kate moaned as he got lower down to her inner thigh. He got a view of her womanhood and looked up at Kate with a smile. He then went back and gave her a test lick, finding that she taste sweet like. Kate's sensation when through the roof as her eyes shot open. Kyle began licking her in a fluid motion with his tongue. Kate began to moan louder and louder with every lick.

"Oh Kyle... please... don't stop!" Kate yelled in pleasure.

Kyle continued to lick until she hit her climax. Every lick made Kate scream in pleasure, calling out Kyle's name. After a few minutes, Kate began to pant harder and harder as she was getting closer to her climax. Kyle noticed this and began to lick her as fast as he could. A few seconds later, Kate hit her climax and got her juices on Kyle's face. Kyle started to lick the juices off his face.

"Kate... you taste so sweet." Kyle said getting the rest of her juices off his face.

"Thank... you. Now it's... my turn." Kate said in-between breathes.

Kate got up and pushed Kyle to the ground. She got on top of him and started by doing what Kyle did to her. She got down to his inner thigh and spotted his sheath right in front of her. She took a lick and to find that he tastes salty. She began to start licking his sheath until she noticed his wolfhood coming out. She then switched to grabbing his wolfhood with her tongue and began to put it in her mouth. Kyle moaned at how good it felt to have Kate doing this to him. Kate started bobbing her head up and down on Kyle's wolfhood. Kyle felt so much pleasure that he put his hands on her head and kept then there signaling her not to stop.

"Oh yes... Kate, suck me dry." Kyle said

Kate never stopped, she kept her rhythm the whole time never letting up. Kate then noticed that Kyle started to moan louder letting her know that he was getting closer to his climax.

After about 3 minutes. "Kate, I'm going to..." Kyle couldn't finish his sentence in time. He then exploded inside Kate's mouth making her gag a little since some of it went down her throat. She wanted to try to show Kyle that she respected him for doing this so she swallowed the rest of it.

"Kyle you taste... salty." Kate said with a smile.

"Well I have to taste good for such a beautiful girl." Kyle replied happily.

After they did this they stayed on the train for about 30 minutes until something happened. Kate smelled the air and could tell it was Lilly and Humphrey's scent.

"Kyle I found their scent!" Kate said getting ready to jump.

Kate jumped out of the car followed by Kyle. It was about to turn dark when she got the scent. They began to run dodging trees, rocks, and fallen logs. They then came across a spot with the ground stained in blood. They continued to follow the scent when they got to a den where the scent was the strongest. They then couldn't find any other scent that was connected to them. The scent had just lent them to a den with their scent.

"Damn it, I thought we had them." Kate said with an annoyed expression.

"Don't worry Kate. We will find them. For now I think we should stay here it's getting late." Kyle said trying to comfort her.

"Okay we'll stay here for the night." Kate replied

They walked into the den and laid on the ground very close to each other.

"Goodnight Kate, I love you." Kyle said happily

"Goodnight Kyle, I love you too." Kate said kissing him on the lips.

They fell asleep very fast after they had did on the train. Kyle thought he would fall asleep easily but he began to think of something that he had finally answered from last night...

(Looks like I'm going back the way I came from home. I wonder if I'll run into my brother on this journey.) Kyle thought to himself...

**Uh oh looks like there's another character involved with this story. So, how did I do on my first lemon scene? If I could get a couple of reviews on how I did on this chapter I would really appreciate it. But I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. ShockLogic and I might do another lemon but it depends on how we feel.**

**Please Review. Would love to know how I did on my first lemon.**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**HELLO TO EVERYBODY! I am sorry for not updating for some time but I have been working really hard on this chapter. My thumbs feel like jello LOL. Oh and I'd like to thank KSwolf Productions for telling me the difference from a Lemon and a Lime. Okay so this chapter is the longest I have ever written and probably will be the longest ever again. Just a warning, you will get another surprise in this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: A Little Too Happy Lilly**

_My POV_

The sun was out with not many clouds in the sky, making it a nice day with a tad breeze. A leaf had fallen down from a tree and was going with the breeze. It floated into Lilly and Humphrey's den and landed on my nose. I stirred awake, blinking to clear my vision. I then stretched and found that I was the only one awake. It was morning from what I could see, so I decided to look for a stream to drink from and maybe even take a bath. I walked out of the den and started to explore the area to find a stream or something to wash up. I came across a river finally after 20 minutes of walking. I went up to it and began drinking after that, I got into the river and started to clean my fur. After I was done, I heard something move in the bush across the river. So, I began to start swimming across river to find the source of the movement. When I got across, I then pushed the bushes apart to see through and what I saw surprised me. I saw two other wolfs playing a game together. But when I saw them they were making out. (That will never be me...) I thought to myself with a depressed face.

I decided to leave after about 30 seconds of seeing them do this, but when I turned to run I snapped a twig loud enough for them to stare at where I was. "Oh fuck." I said before running into the river.

I turned to see that he was following me. "Oh shit oh shit oh shit!" I panicked as I swam faster to get away.

As I got to other side I began to run in the direction of the den. I turned to see that he was still following me. He was much larger than me so I was guessing he was an alpha.

I was starting to notice the trees around the place so I knew I was getting closer to the den. "HELP!" I kept yelling hoping to wake Lilly, Humphrey, and Jackson.

_Back at the den_

Everyone was sleeping but Lilly started to stir and finally woke up. She then heard someone yelling the word help.

"Guys, wake up I hear someone yelling for help." Lilly said as Humphrey and Jackson woke up.

"Wait, where's Cooper?" Jackson asked worried

They then knew the one who was calling for help and started to run towards the voice.

_Back to me, running for my life!_

I kept running as fast as I could but I wasn't as fast as the wolf chasing me. I kept running but was slowly losing distance when I got tackled to the ground by the wolf.

He pinned me to the ground with a mad face expression. "Who are you? What are you doing on our territory? Are you a spy?" the wolf yelled at me.

I didn't respond, I was too scared of him to even talk. "I guess I'm going to have to kill you then." he said moving towards my throat. I struggled to get free but it was no use, I closed my eyes and prepared for death.

Suddenly, I felt my hands be free from his grasp. I opened my eyes to see Humphrey and Jackson helping me up. I looked to see where the wolf was and saw that Lilly had black fur and had pinned the wolf to the ground.

Lilly growled at the wolf. "If you report this to your leader, you'll wake up with your tail down your throat! Got it!" Lilly yelled as the wolf nodded.

Lilly got off the wolf and he ran back to his girlfriend scared. Everyone then stared at me with worried expression.

"Are you alright?" Humphrey asked

"Yes I'm fine." I replied with a depressed face.

"What's the matter?" Lilly asked curiously

"Nothing... we should keep moving." I said

They all nodded their heads. We all started to head more east until we came to a river. The same one that I was at but not the same place. They all took a bath except me since I all ready took one. I did although have a drink. When I was drinking, I saw bubbles come out from in front of me. Next thing I knew I was pulled into the water by Jackson. I immediately went to the surface since I didn't get a good amount of air before I went under. I walked back onto land and saw that Humphrey and Lilly were making out. My happy face turned into a depressed face. They stopped kissing when they saw me in front of them.

"Cooper, is something wrong?" Lilly asked

"No! Why does someone always ask me if something's wrong!" I said in an angry tone

Humphrey and Lilly stood there shocked that I was that angry. "Hey calm down Cooper, it was just a question. You can tell us anything." Humphrey replied

"I'm sorry I yelled... I've just been depressed lately"

"Okay well if you want to, you can come talk to us we'll help you." Lilly said

"Thanks." I replied

We got across the river and continued to walk towards the east. We had much fun walking, even Lilly showed us her turtle impressions. I told them how I got kicked out of my pack for being framed of killing my parents. I knew who had killed them but they never believed me.

"Wow I'm so sorry. What was the person that killed your parent's name?" Humphrey asked

"I promised myself that I would never say his name again. It brings back bad memories." I said with a sad tone

"Okay well we won't make you tell us." Lilly replied

Jackson had ignored the conversation since I already told him what happened. We continued walking until it started to get dark. We searched around for a den and finally found one.

"Can I talk to you and Jackson?" Lilly said looking at me in the eyes

"Sure." We both said

We walked until we were in a clearing. "Okay well you guys know how me and Humphrey are together right?" Lilly said in a nervous tone

"Yes, why?" Jackson asked

"Well... I was hoping to plan to... you know... mate with him tonight." Lilly said

My jaw had dropped at what she just said. I looked to Jackson and he had the same expression on his face. We knew what she wanted us to do.

"So you want us to find a different den?" Jackson said

"Well if you don't want to I mean I could wait." Lilly replied

Jackson and I looked at each other and knew our answer. "We wouldn't mind finding a new den. I mean we want you two to have some privacy when you try to seduce him." I said

"Thank you guys. It means a lot."

"Your welcome." Jackson replied

We then went off to find a den so that they could have privacy tonight.

Changing to Lilly's POV

I stormed off to find Humphrey. I got to the den entrance and found him almost asleep. I walked over to him and started to nibble his hear. He got up with a smile.

"Hey sweetie." Humphrey said stretching

"Hey." I said in a seductive voice

I started to walk towards him very slowly with a smile. "What's up?" Humphrey asked

I sweep my body on Humphrey, moving around his body while still rubbing on his body. "Um... Lilly... What are you doing?" Humphrey asked worried

I stopped in front of him staring into his deep blue eyes. "Just having fun." I replied trying to seduce him

Before Humphrey could say anything, I pulled him into a passionate kiss. I stuck my tongue into Humphrey mouth and paraded with his. Humphrey was taken by surprise but didn't pull back and started to do the same to me. After about 5 minutes, we pulled away panting from lack of oxygen but moaned as we pulled apart.

I started to back up. "Where are you going?" Humphrey asked

I then pounced at him making it to where I was on top of him. I landed there on top of him and stared into his deep blue eyes. This just made me want him more. I then felt something push up against my stomach. I giggled as I knew what it was and even though Humphrey had fur, I could tell that he was blushing very badly.

"Lilly... are you... sure about this?" Humphrey asked between breathes

"Well... it depends... are you up... for it." I replied between breathes

"I'll do anything for you." Humphrey said

"Well then I'll get started." I said in a seducing tone

I started to move down Humphrey's chest and got lower down to his stomach. I was down to his inner thigh and saw his wolfhood. (Oh my god, I never knew he was this big. I hope I'll be able to take him.) I thought to myself. I looked up at Humphrey to find his blue eyes staring at me. I smile and looked back down at his wolfhood. I then took it into my mouth and started to suck on it furiously. Humphrey moaned at how amazing it felt.

"Oh yes... suck me hard and dry... don't ever stop Lilly." Humphrey said moaning louder at the feeling.

I continued to suck on his wolfhood, wanting to give him an experience to remember forever. He put his paws on my head to keep me down on his wolfhood. I never wanted to stop, he just tasted so good. He tasted salty and sweet, I just wanted more and more of it. He started to grow bigger within my mouth, which surprised me when I saw his knot was much bigger then I had imagined. As I sucked him, my juices were running down my legs like crazy. After awhile there was a puddle under my legs. Humphrey began to moan louder as he began to get close to his climax.

"Lilly... I'm getting close..." Humphrey said between moans

I heard what he said and began to suck as fast as I could. I wanted more of him so I pretended not to hear him. After 30 seconds, Humphrey exploded in my mouth and didn't stop for about 10 seconds. Being a good mate to Humphrey, I swallowed it down my throat.

"Humphrey... you taste... so good." Lilly said between breathes

Humphrey chuckled at her comment. "Thank you but now it's my turn to return the pleasure." He said with an evil grin

Humphrey then rolled over so that now I was on the bottom. He started to lick my neck and slowly moved down to my inner thigh. As he got lower, I began to moan louder as he went down. He then got close to my slit and poked it with his nose. That sent my pleasure through the roof. Then he began lick it furiously, just like what I did to him. His tongue was so warm on my slit, it felt so good I leaked pre at the feeling. Humphrey surprised me when he stuck his tongue into me and started to lick around my sensitive walls. I moaned louder as my eyes shot open at the feeling it gave me.

"Oh yes Humphrey! Please don't ever stop!" I screamed in pleasure

I started to feel my climax coming after about 10 minutes of starting. "Humphrey... I'm getting close..." I warned him

As soon as I said that he licked me as fast as he could. I moaned louder than ever. About 20 seconds later I bucked my hips and came onto Humphrey's face. Humphrey pulled back and licked her juices off of his face.

"Wow Lilly, you taste very sweet." Humphrey said climbing back up to my head

"Thank you... can we go... all the way now." I asked in the cutest voice I could make

"Of course we can." Humphrey replied happily

He then got off me so I could stand up for him to mount me. I got up and moved my tail to the side letting him see my slit. He mounted me and was ready to enter me but I moved my tail back to cover my entrance.

"Um, Humphrey, can I ask you something before we start?" I asked worried what he might think

"Sure, anything sweet heart." Humphrey replied

"Well, I don't want to lose my virginity just yet. So, I was wondering if we could do it a different way." I asked wondering if he knew what I meant

"Um, then how are we going to do it then." Humphrey said curiously

"Well there is another hole back there." Lilly said worried about his answer

"So you want me to go into the other hole?" Humphrey said surprised

"Yes, please." I replied with a desirable voice

Humphrey thought about it and made his decision. "I would love to try it." he said happily

And with that I moved my tail to the side again hoping he would find my 'other' hole instead of my slit. He tried to align his wolfhood with my entrance but had trouble. He finally found it and slowly pushed his member into it. I screamed in pain, turning to my black fur.

Humphrey saw this and stopped immediately. "Should I stop? It looks like it hurts." Humphrey said worried

"No... please continue." I replied

Humphrey nodded and continued to push further into my anus. It felt weird to having something being pushed into there. He started to go slowly in and out of it. I felt a mixture of pain and pleasure so I kept changing from black to white rapidly.

"Oh Humphrey! Please keep going... Harder Humphrey!" I screamed in pleasure as he went harder into me

He was so big I could barely even stand from the pleasure he gave me. I couldn't take it any longer after 30 seconds, of his hard pounding I came all over his crotch. He kept going, wanting to give me a feeling that I've never felt in my life. The sensation was so much that my juices ran down my leg and formed a big puddle under us.

"Oh Lilly... you're so tight back here." Humphrey said moaning

That comment made me want more of him as I came all over him again. I yelled his name and told him to go deeper and faster. He did all that I told him not stopping at all. He started to go faster than ever and that's when I knew what was coming. I spread my legs farther so he could slip his know into me.

"Lilly... I'm getting..." Humphrey couldn't finish as he came inside me.

I screamed in pleasure as his warm seed flowed into my anus. He was able to push his knot into me before he came inside me. I couldn't take it and came onto the ground. Humphrey then turned into the tying positions.

"Oh my god... Humphrey... you were... amazing." I said breathing hard

"Thank you... you are such an amazing mate." Humphrey said tired from mating

I blushed at his comment. "And you are an amazing mate too." I replied

"I love you so much Lilly."

"I love you so much too Humphrey."

We both kissed each other before falling asleep. We both had a big smile on our faces when we fell asleep. We both had love on our minds that night...

Nothing could be better...

_**Later that night**_

_Changing back to my POV_

__I woke up having a nightmare about my parent's death and was sweating. I then decided to go to the top of this mountain that was near us. I walked passing Humphrey and Lilly's den. I took a quick look inside of their den and found them very close to each other, sleeping together. (Well, it looks like you got what you wanted Lilly... I hope you guys had fun because I never will...) I thought to myself

I kept walking and went through some bushes but apparently I rustled them loud enough to wake up Lilly. Lilly looked out of her den and saw a blonde tail go behind the bushes. She continued to follow the blonde tail finding later that it was me. (Where are you going?) Lilly thought to herself

I continued to walk to the big mountain until I came to a ledge that I had to climb up. I jumped from ledge to ledge with no effort finally getting to the top. Lilly followed after me but had trouble with the ledge jumping until she got to the top. (How did he do this so easily?) Lilly thought breathing hard

I continued until I came to a ledge with nothing in front of it. I sat down at the ledge just staring up at the moon. It was a full moon tonight so I began to howl at the moon. Lilly was hiding behind a rock when she heard my howl. (Wow his howl is beautiful. Why is he crying though?) Lilly thought worried

I was on the ground crying from looking back at how my life was. "Cooper..." Lilly said worried

I turned around finding that she had followed me up here. I tried to stop crying but I couldn't help it. I turned back around embarrassed that she had seen me like this.

"What are you doing up here?" I asked sadly

"I saw you coming up here so I followed... Cooper can you tell me what's wrong?" Lilly asked in worried tone.

I couldn't hold it in any longer. I had to tell someone. "You want to know what's wrong? Well here I'll tell you. All my life I've been nothing to people. They treat me like I'm nothing to them. No one cares how I feel at all. All the girls just don't care to even look at me. If I try to talk to one, they just turn around and walk away. No one has given me any respect in my life not even my parents care about me. If I came home with cuts and everything, they wouldn't care. My life has been hell and it's not getting any better. Everywhere I turn I find some wolfs making out and it just makes me jealous all because no girl would ever like me more than friends. I have no chance on anything in life. I'm happy with friends but I... I just don't want to feel alone my whole life..." I couldn't finish as I burst into tears.

Lilly stood there shock at how I told my life to her. She had never heard a more painful story from any wolf. She walked up to me and put me in a embrace in her arms. I cried into her shoulder not stopping a bit.

"I-I wish I w-was like y-you and H-Humphrey." I said crying

"Don't worry Cooper, I know that you'll find the right girl one day. You just have to wait." Lilly said trying to calm me down.

"But how long? I mean everywhere I go I see wolfs and their girlfriends everywhere and it just makes me more jealous." I replied sadly

"Just wait I know you'll find someone. Trust me." Lilly said

I stopped crying and got off her shoulder. "Okay... I'll try to..." I replied

"Okay good. Now come on we need some rest." Lilly said telling me to follow her.

I nodded and went with her when we got to the bottom of the mountain, we headed off to our dens. I was walking to my den thinking of what Lilly said. (I'm trying to believe Lilly but while I was in the pack no girls even looked at me. They just ignored me. But I have to try.) I thought to myself

I had got to mine and Jacksons den and went in and laid down tired from climbing that mountain. I had just wanted to fall asleep with nothing on my mind but I had one thing still there...

(Will I ever find love in my life?) I thought to myself before falling asleep...

**O.O Damn never thought I could write this much I hope this made up for the long wait. Okay so one person said that my chapters weren't as detailed… IS DETAILED ENOUGH FOR YOU! LOL. I would like to ask a favor of all my readers. If you could please please review this chapter. I would love it to know what you people think of this long chapter. Also, my Kate and Kyle chapters are very hard to write but I am working on the next one right now so I am hoping to get it posted ASAP. Hope You Enjoyed!**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello To Everybody! I don't know how but this Kyle and Kate chapter is the longest between the two of them. I'm very surprised that this story has gotten this far I mean I came into this thinking I wouldn't get past chapter 5 but I never knew this many people would actually like my story. For this I would like to thank everyone that has read my story. It means a lot to me.**

**Okay so onto this chapter. Enjoy! **

**Chapter 11: Closer To The Target**

_Kyle's POV_

It was a sunny day with not many clouds in the sky. Kate and I had woken up early to continue the search for Humphrey and Lilly. We had caught some squirrels for a snack while we walked. Kate had a depressed face when we had left the den.

"Kate, what's the matter?" I asked curiously

She then began to cry. "That den we stayed in... It was where me and Humphrey stayed one night when we were coming back from Idaho..." Kate replied tears running down her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know." Kyle replied

Kyle went up to Kate and gave her a big hug. He stayed there until Kate stopped crying. She felt so badly about cheating on him that she cried for over an hour on my shoulder. She finally stopped which was a relief because my shoulder was cramping from staying in the same place.

"Are you feeling any better my sweetie." I said kissing her on the lips.

Kate's fur was soaked with her tears. "I-I think s-s-so..." she replied with a sad look.

"Hey, cheer up, we are going to find Humphrey and Lilly then you can go back to Humphrey." I said trying to calm her down

"Are you kidding me? Humphrey would never want me back after what he saw you and me doing. He's heartbroken. I just don't know if Lilly will come back I mean Lilly and Humphrey do so much together. I don't know if Lilly will come home..." she replied tears welling up in her eyes

"Kate please don't cry. I don't think Humphrey would like to see you cry. You may have broken his heart but you could still be friends with him." Kyle replied trying to make sure Kate wouldn't cry.

"I don't think Humphrey even wants to be friends with me. I mean if I can convince Lilly to come back then he might as well come back." Kate said trying not to cry

"Well we can only hope that Lilly will come back. I mean would you expect Humphrey just to leave his best friend?" Kyle asked

This had made Kate a little more hopeful. "Well no I mean I guess you're right. Humphrey would never abandon his friends. If one was to go on a journey and asked him to come along he would go. He's one of the best omega's in the pack." Kate replied feeling more confident

"Okay so don't worry then. If we get Lilly back then he will come back with her." Kyle said

"Your right Kyle, he will come back. He can't stay on his own for the whole way. Thank you Kyle. That really helps me feel more confident." Kate replied kissing Kyle on the lips

"Your welcome, just please stay happy the whole way. We will find them and bring them home." Kyle replied

"Well we should keep moving if we are to find them." Kate suggested

"Okay, let's go." Kyle replied

They began walking through the woods trying to finding to find a scent that could lead us to them. We were getting hungry and thirsty so we began to search for food and water. We found a caribou and took it down easily but finding water was hard. After we ate the caribou it was mid day by now so we kept walking. Although, we were traveling we had hit an obstacle on our way. It was a long dropping cavern with, what we could see was spikes at the bottom.

"Great, now what do we do?" Kate complained

"Let see here..." I thought deeply

I turned my head to my left and saw that a tree had fallen down and was acting like a bridge. "We could use that to get across." I said as I pointed to the fallen tree

"I guess that could work." Kate replied

We walked over to the tree and was worried of one thing. We looked closer at it and it was still wet from the rain 2 days ago. We both looked at each other worried because the tree would be slippery to walk across.

"Are you sure there isn't any other way around this?" Kate asked worried

"Well are you willing to go the other way to find another way? Or take this way, get across and find Humphrey and Lilly faster?"I said convincingly

Kate thought for a second thinking of what to do. (If we take this way we could find Humphrey and Lilly faster. If we walk the other way along the cavern, then it will take longer. We have only got 4 days left.) Kate thought to herself

"Okay let's do this." Kate answered

"I'll go first." I said

I started to walk onto the tree very slowly. I didn't want to fall off so I tried clamping my claws into the wood with each step. As I got half way my foot had slipped and I landed on my belly. I clamped my legs around the tree so I didn't roll off.

"Are you alright!" Kate yelled scared

I slowly got up back on the tree and clamped my claws into the wood. "Yes, I'm okay!" I yelled back

The rest of the way went smoothly. As I got to the end I jumped off the tree and landed on the other side. I looked back at Kate.

"Okay, it's your turn! Try clamping your claws into the wood with every step!" I yelled for her to hear me

"Okay!" Kate yelled back

She started climbing onto the tree and slowly walking, clamping her claws to the wood. I had my front paws on the tree in case I had to help her. I stayed in position to jump if she needs help. Kate was slowly walking across the fallen tree being as careful as ever. When she got half way, Kyle suddenly remembered something.

_Flashback_

"Come on dude, what are you waiting for? Hurry up!" I yelled at the black wolf

"Dude, I'm trying my best. Just calm down, it's a far drop if I mess up." the wolf replied annoyed

"Well hurry up! My parents will call for dinner soon!" I said getting angry

"Okay if I knew that being trained to be a beta was this hard then I wouldn't have signed up. I'm Jackson the omega, not Jackson the trying to be a beta but is failing wolf. How much more until I'm actually a beta?" Jackson asked

"One more test after this and I'll get you up to a beta. Now come on, if I can get across you can too!" I answered

"Okay fine." Jackson replied

Jackson had got half way when he slipped and landed on his belly. He dug his claws into the tree and was stuck on the side of the fallen tree.

"KYLE HELP!" Jackson yelled hanging on for his life.

"I'm coming!" I yelled running on the log and grabbing him before he could fall.

I began pulling him up trying to not let him fall into the spikes at the bottom. I pulled him up back onto of the tree and we both walked slowly to the other side.

"Okay I've done this stupid balance test. What else is there?" Jackson asked

Before I could answer, a wolf came running at me full speed. "Kyle, come on it-"

_Flashback ends_

I was cut from my flashback when I heard Kate's scream. I focused my memory back and saw that she was slipping to the side of the tree.

"Kyle help me!" Kate screamed

I ran onto the slippery log not slipping at all. I continued until I got to Kate who was grabbing the side of the fallen tree. I was able to grab her pelt and pulled her back up. It was very slippery so when I got her back up I clamped my claws to the tree not wanting to fall off. I then guided Kate to the other side of the tree. When we got to the other side, Kate slaps me in the face. I hit the ground hard at the impact.

"What was that for?" I asked getting back up

"That's for making me go across the bridge! I almost died out there!" Kate yelled at me

"Look I'm sorry I just zoned out back there but we're across now so let's keep walking." I said

"Okay fine... But when we find a den to sleep in, your sleeping outside got it?" Kate said angry

I looked at the ground sad at what I had done. "Yes sweetie." I said depressingly

We continued to walk trying to find water desperately. We then came along a river and began drinking furiously since we hadn't had some since yesterday. We both cleaned up our fur since it was cover in dirt from taking down that caribou. Suddenly, I got the most familiar scent of a wolf nearby.

"Kate I have a scent of another wolf I know." I said

"Really? Whose is it?" Kate asked

"I can't make out the scent. It's mixed with others but 2 I remember were my friends. The other one I don't know whose it is." I replied

"Well I think we should follow the unknown one then." Kate suggested

"Okay let's go." I answered

We both swam across the river following the scent. As we got closer to the scent Kate picked up another one.

"Kyle, I've found their scent again!" Kate yelled

She took off running but I was able to catch up to her. She had me in strength but I was still faster than her by a lot. We continued to run until we came to a den. The scent was strongest in there so we walked in. We looked all around the den and couldn't find them.

"Fuck! Why can't we find them! This shit is fucking pissing me off!" Kate screamed after pounding her paw into the ground

She was about to burst into tears when I came to her and embraced her. "Please don't cry Kate, I don't want to see you cry. Don't worry we are getting closer and closer to them I know we are. Please trust me." I said trying to calm her down

"I'm trying my best Kyle... But every time I'm thinking of Humphrey and Lilly... All alone with no help or anything." Kate replied with a sad tone

"Kate, they aren't alone. They have each other. You have to trust that Humphrey wouldn't let anything happen to Lilly. Nothing will happen to them. Trust me." I replied

"Okay I'll try to." Kate said

"I think we should stay here until morning." I suggested

"No we stay here and we leave when it's still dark out." Kate said confidently

"Okay." I said kind of depressed

We both laid down in the den. I closed my eyes ready to fall asleep until I felt Kate hit me on the head.

"Remember what I told you Kyle? You're sleeping outside tonight." Kate said

I got up and looked at Kate. "Yes mama." I replied walking out of the den depressed.

I turned around seeing Kate lay down and falling asleep. I felt sad that I had made Kate go over that tree. I laid on the ground very tired from today. I still was wondering on one thing though...

(That smell... It can't be him... can it?) I asked myself falling asleep...

**Oh geez something's going on with Kyle. Is he going Crazy? I don't know, you tell me in your reviews. Again, I would like to thank you all I mean without you guys I wouldn't have continued this story so THANK YOU SO MUCH. I would like to see some reviews on this chapter since this chapter was longer than any other chapter with Kate and Kyle in it. Oh also I would like to thank a guy with the name Battle? I believe that's what his name starts with but thank you for telling me about my storyline I never noticed that so thank you.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace: D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello To Everybody! I worked on this for 8 hours straight! I'm tired as hell. I would like to say that I am thinking of one thing and if anyone can guess what I'm thinking by the time I write chapter 14 or 13 I will tell you something that I hope everyone will be happy about. I am hoping that I surprise everyone in this chapter. Okay so I hope you guys or girls like this chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: I've Finally Found Him**

_Jackson's POV_

_"What happened?" I asked looking at the wolf in front of me._

_"I don't know." the wolf said sobbing over 2 other wolfs_

_"Do you know who did this?" I asked_

_"Yes... I do but you won't believe me." the wolf replied_

_"Who was it then?" I asked_

_Before he could answer he was shot in the head by a rock and was knocked out cold. I turned around to see the pack leader and 3 other alphas with him._

_"What the fuck is your problem! He was just about to tell me who did this!" I yelled_

_"I'm sorry but it's obvious that he did this. Do you see anyone else around? I don't, so I'm sorry but he's going to be in some big trouble." the leader said_

_"Let him talk first! I know he couldn't have done this!" I replied very angry_

_"I'm sorry but I don't need an explanation about what happened here." the leader replied and with that he left._

_I turned around see what had happened. (There's no way he could have done this, not him.) I thought to myself_

_I walked out of the den sad that this would have happened to my friend. I walked to my den and found my mom waiting there with a very sad face. I walked up to her and hugged her, trying to comfort her._

_"Why did it have to be them." my mom said crying_

_"I don't know but I'm not blaming my friend for this. There's no way he could have done this." I said comforting her_

_She continued crying for awhile until she stopped. "Son would you come on a walk with me? Just some time alone to clear our heads." my mom asked_

_"Sure I wouldn't mind a walk." I replied_

_We both walked out of the den and started walking towards the woods. We continued walking until we came to a clearing. We both laid down on the ground and looked up at the sky. We called out what we thought the clouds looked like but our cloud calling was cut short. I then heard a gunshot near me and panicked and looked at my mom. I was horrified at what I laid my eyes on... my mom had a bullet through her head. I quickly looked up and saw the hunter pointing his gun at me and I knew what was going to happen. Suddenly I heard footsteps running away from me. I opened my eyes and found that the hunter had run away. I then ran to my mother's side and cried into her lifeless body. I couldn't stop crying for what had happened was the worst moment of my life._

_"Jackson... Wake up." a voice said "Jackson wake up." Suddenly it stopped speaking._

_"WAKE THE FUCK UP JACKSON!"  
><em>  
>I woke up screaming in fear. "AHHH!" I screamed<p>

"Okay good you're finally awake." Cooper said laughing

I got up and hit Cooper to the ground hard. "That's for waking me up by screaming in my ear!" I yelled at him

"Sorry man you wouldn't wake up so I did what I thought was funny." Cooper said chuckling

"Yea well do it in a nicer way next time." I asked annoyed

"Fine, now come on let's goes, Lilly's teaching Humphrey how to hunt. Hurry, I want to see him fail at this." Cooper said laughing

"Okay okay damn you seem happy to see this." I said following him.

_Changing to My POV_

I continued to follow Humphrey and Lilly's scent until I found them in a clearing. Jackson was right behind me when he stopped at my side. We watched as Lilly was teaching Humphrey how to get the right amount of power out of a pounce.

"Okay now I want you to go like this." Lilly said

Lilly stuck her rear in the air and Humphrey did the same. Lilly decided to play a joke with him.

"I hope this isn't turning you on too much Humphrey." Lilly said giving him a mischievous wink

Jackson and I were on the ground laughing in seconds. That was one of the funniest thing we had ever heard.

Humphrey blushed because it was actually turning him on a little bit. "Nope not at all." he replied

She then lowers her rear and was in a pouncing position. This position she had learned from Garth when they first met. Lilly then started to think back to that moment after she failed the first time.

_Flashback_

__ Lilly had just pushed her hair from her eyes after Garth said that compliment about her eyes. They both walked back to the spot they first jumped at.

"Come on I know you can get it. You just have to keep trying." Garth said trying to convince her to try again

"Garth like I told you I'm not a hunter I'm only an omega." Lilly replied worried

"Come on, I'll make you a bet. If you can get that pine cone on your 3rd try, I'll give you a kiss." Garth said

This instantly got Lilly's attention. "And what happens if I can't?" Lilly asked

"Then you won't have to do this no more and we'll go find something else to do." Garth replied

Lilly thought for a second about this bet. (So let's see here, if I win he'll kiss me but if I lose we go do something else. Ah fuck this I'm going for it!) She thought to herself

"Okay your on red head!" Lilly said giggling

Lilly went back to the spot with Garth and they did the exact same position. Lilly got down the ready position and took aim at the pine cone. She pounced and they both went flying at the same time. So Garth was expecting her to go left, right? If you thought left, your wrong! Lilly flew to the right knocking into Garth and making him fly into the tree hitting his head. She flew past the pine cones and landed in a field of grass. Once she landed, she ran back to the tree and saw Garth rubbing his head.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to." Lilly said sadly

"It's okay I've taken worse hits." Garth replied

Garth kept rubbing his head as Lilly went back and got ready for her 3rd and final try. She got lined up again and counted to 3.

"1... 2... 3!" Lilly said before jumping

She went flying through the air hoping that she would hit her target. This time she flew straight at the pine cone. She was surprised when she had gotten a hold of the pine cone and actually landed. She actually turned to see Garth amazed that she could actually grab the pine cone.

"Well, it looks like I win. Now how about that kiss." Lilly said giggling

"Wow I guess I lost. Well here's your prize." Garth replied

Garth leaned forward and kissed Lilly on the lips. She was surprised by this because she thought he would kiss her on the cheek. Once Garth pulled away, she blushed terribly but lucky it was hidden by her fur.

"Wow that was amazing Garth." Lilly said shyly

"Thanks." Garth replied happily "Come on, let's go do something else."

"Okay." Lilly replied

They then began walking to find something else to do and at that moment Lilly had fallen in love with Garth.

_Flashback Ends_

"Hello? Lilly, are you there?" Humphrey asked waving his hand in front of her face

"Huh? What? Sorry, I zoned out." Lilly said

"Its okay. Can we resume the lesson please?" Humphrey asked again

"Of course we can sweetie." Lilly said in a cute voice

Lilly then counted down slowly making sure Humphrey could keep up with her movement. When she got to 3 they both jumped at the same time. Lilly landed with a pine cone in her mouth. Humphrey wasn't able to catch it and flew past it. He landed another clearing within the woods and hit the ground. Lilly ran over to Humphrey worried he might be hurt.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Lilly asked

Humphrey got up and turned to Lilly. "Yea I'm okay just a little sting but it's will go away." Humphrey replied

"Okay good. Come on, let's try it again." Lilly said

"I don't think you should move from where you are." a voice said

Humphrey and Lilly turned and saw 7 wolfs looking at them growling. They were all alphas from what they could see. Jackson and I jumped out to make it look like they weren't alone.

"Look, we didn't know we were on your territory. We are not here to harm anything. Just let us pass." I asked nicely

"I bet you would like that but we don't take kind to strange wolfs in our territory. Come with us and we will let our leader decide what to do with you wolfs. If you resist, we will kill you." the wolf threatened

"Just let us pass through and no one get hurt." Humphrey said

"Well it looks like your resisting since you say that. Joey, take 5 wolfs and go kill them." the wolf said

We all prepared our self's for the attack. They then started to run to us. As they got half way we were surprised by something we didn't expect to see ever again... It was Kate and Kyle. They jumped from the bushes and tackled 2 wolfs to the ground.

"Kate!" Humphrey and Lilly said at the same time.

"Don't just stand there! Help us!" Kate yelled

We didn't wait another second as we all charged at the wolfs. That second Lilly changed to her black fur. Humphrey jumped and tackled a wolf to the ground biting his throat as hard as he could. Humphrey started to taste blood as he saw the wolfs body stop struggling. He then let go and jumped next to Lilly who was fighting with another wolf. Jackson and I were fighting off 2 wolfs. Jackson jumped at the wolf knocking him to the ground. I had more trouble has the wolf jumped at me. I dodged and tried to knock him down but I didn't have enough power. The wolf then jumped at me and clawed my face, leaving 3 deep claw marks. I screamed in pain and kicked the wolf off me. I didn't have the strength to kill this wolf I could only hold him off. I looked at Jackson who was about to be pinned and killed.

"Time for you to die my friend. You were a disgraced to our pack and now I have the pleasure to kill my friend." The wolf said

"Wait a minute... Joey?" Jackson said shocked

"Yes it's me Jackson and now I will kill you." Joey said moving towards his throat

I jumped at Joey knocking him off Jackson. I made my way behind him as we were back to back. Jackson jumped at Joey knocking him to the ground. Jackson pinned him to the ground.

"I think it's time to end you Joey!" Jackson yelled in his face

Jackson then bit down on Joey's throat wanting to kill him more than ever. He then began to taste blood, and then he pulled on his throat ripping it open. Joey then gasped for air but died after 2 seconds.

"You were never a friend." Jackson said hitting Joey in the head one last time.

I was on the ground pinned. I didn't have any strength to take down the wolf. I knew I wouldn't make it. I was surprised when Jackson tackled the wolf off me and ripped his throat out. I got up slowly tired from fighting.

"Oh my god thank you! I thought I was dead!" I said

"Hey we stick together I will never let you die." Jackson replied

We both look to our right and just saw Lilly rip the wolf she was attacking, throat out. I looked over at Kyle and I had one thought go through my head. (I've finally found him.) I then looked over at Kate who was pinned and I suddenly had a burst of strength. I jump at the wolf, knocking him down. Then grabbing his throat and ripping it open with no trouble. I let go after I knew the wolf was dead and turned around to see everyone with a shocked face. I looked to my left and saw that one of the wolfs escaped. I turned back to see that Kate and Lilly were hugging each other. Lilly then pulled away with a sad expression.

"Kate, you need to talk to Humphrey. What you did to him was horrible. Please talk to him." Lilly asked upset with Kate.

"Okay I will but later I'm tired from fighting." Kate said

"Okay thank you." Lilly said

I was still angry at what I was looking at. I then tackled Kyle to the ground growling angrily at him. Everyone turned to see me growling in Kyle's face.

"I'VE FINALLY FOUND YOU! NOW IT'S TIME TO AVENGE MY PARENTS DEATH! WHY DID YOU KILL THEM?" I yelled at him as loud as I could...

"Well hello there... Little brother." Kyle said evilly...

**OH DAMN! Didn't see that coming did you? Lol I don't know if you did or not but if it surprised you please tell me in your reviews. I hope you guys liked my flashback and Jacksons dream and also my battle scene. Now you guys know more about what happened in Jacksons past. I hope you guys enjoyed my chapter. I am hoping to post my next chapter on Monday.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello To Everybody! First off I like to say one thing… El wolf please calm down I will make sure that every character will have a happy ending. Second, I guess I never really surprised many people in the last chapter but oh well Lol. Okay so I actually got bored over the weekend and decided to write some. I just finished like 2 minutes ago so I'm hoping you'll like this chapter. By the Way Kovu don't give away the surprise Lol**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: First Fight, First Love**

_My POV_

Kyle just laid there and looked at me with an evil grin. "Well it's nice to meet you again little brother." he replied

Before I could say anything back, he push me off sending me flying through the air. I landed hard on the ground knocking the air out of me. I looked up and saw Kyle charging at me. I got up ready to take the hit when Jackson and Kate hit Kyle to the ground. They then got in front of him making sure he couldn't attack.

"Honey, could you please move so I could kill this stupid wolf." Kyle said trying to get pass them

"No, first of I want to what this is about." Kate replied

"He killed our parents and left for me to take the blame!" I yelled as Lilly and Humphrey were holding me back from attacking him

"I killed them because of you! They were always comparing me to you! I looked out for you but you were too stupid to do anything right! If you go hurt I would be the one to blame!" Kyle yelled

"Are you kidding me! Our parents didn't care if I got hurt! You never looked out for me, you were always off with some other girl wolf! You were always with your girlfriends just leaving me behind! You never cared about me!" I yelled

"You don't even know what happened with our parents you wouldn't understand!" Kyle yelled

I started to calm down some. "Okay Kyle, then make me understand. What really happened? Why did you kill them?" I asked

"Fine I'll tell you what happened. Here's how it went."

_Flashback changing to Kyle's POV_

"It was late afternoon, mom, dad, and I were talking about me being an alpha and how I should get better."

"Son, we need to talk about your training." dad said

"Sure dad, what is it?" I asked

They looked at me with happy faces. "Well I and your mom have signed you up for an advanced alpha training class over the winter." dad replied

I looked at them with a shocked expression. "Why did you sign me up for that without my permission!" I yelled

Our parents just stared at me. "Because we want you to stay safe. We want you to learn everything to hunting, to defending, and to attack." mom said

"Yea but that doesn't mean to just go off and sign me up for it! You should have asked me if I wanted to do this! But no, you guys always have to choose for me. Well guess what, I'm not going to that stupid advance alpha training." I said angrily

"I'm sorry son but you're going to that alpha training tomorrow whether you like it or not." dad replied

"No I'm not." I said

"Yes you are!"

"NO I'M NOT!"

Dad had enough of this and clawed me in the face. I hit the ground hard screaming in pain as they left deep cut marks. I turned around and growled at dad.

"That's it!" I yelled

I jumped at my dad and pinned him to the ground. I bit down on his throat not letting go. I was tired of them telling me what to do so I decided to take it into my own hands. Dad tried to get out of my hold but couldn't. I could taste his blood and his body stopped moving. I turned to mom and growled at her. She had tears in her eyes as she watched me kill our dad.

"I'm sorry mom but you must go to after what you just saw." I said evilly

I jumped at mom and bit down on her throat. She didn't bother to fight back so I decided to make this quick. I pulled on her throat as hard as I could until I tore it out. She died instantly. I turned around to run away when I saw you standing there with tears in your eyes.

"Wha-what did you do!" you said

I ran past you running for my life since they would go after me if I stayed there. I ran to the woods and found a train, staying on it until I found a good place to settle down. That's when I met Kate and that's when I became part of the pack.

_Flashback ends, changing back to my POV  
><em>  
>"So now that you understand, are you still planning to kill me?" Kyle asked<p>

"YES!" I yelled

I jumped over Humphrey and Lilly also jumping over Kate and Jackson, landing on Kyle. I tried to pin him down but he was too strong. He threw me I to the air making me hit a tree. I whinced in pain but quickly recovered. I then jumped at him again but he quickly dodged it, countering my move and slamming into me. I hit the ground again in pain. I got back up and ran at him, hoping to ram him. I got about 2 feet away when he jumped out of the way. I quickly turned and clawed his side's 3 times. He didn't even feel a thing from what I could see.

"Still as weak as I remembered you." Kyle said chuckling

He turned and clawed my face. It stung like crazy all over. I fell to the ground in pain. I couldn't get up anymore. I wasted my energy and had to power to continue. Before I knew it, Kyle jumped at me and pinned me to the ground.

"Well I guess it's time to make me an only child now!" Kyle said evilly

I could fight anymore... I knew I was going to die as I felt his jaws clamp around my throat. (I'm sorry mom and dad... I have failed you...) I thought

I then felt that he had let go of my throat. I was surprised by this but I was expecting to find that Lilly had tackled him to the ground. I got up with the help of Humphrey, Jackson, and... Lilly? I turned to my left to find that Kate had pinned Kyle to the ground.

"Kate! What are you doing! I almost had him killed!" Kyle yelled in anger

"No! I will not let you kill your own brother! I'm on-

Kate turned her head so that we were staring into each other's eyes. "What's your name?" Kate asked

"My names Cooper." I answered tiredly

"-Cooper's side! What you did was horrible! We are through Kyle!" Kate yelled

Kate continued to hold him down as she turns her head to me again and our eyes staring into each other's. "Cooper, would you like to finish this wolf off yourself?" Kate asked

"I'd be thrilled to but could you hold down his back legs Lilly?" I asked

"Sure." Lilly said walking over grabbing Kyle's legs so he couldn't kick Kate off.

"And could you hold his head Jackson?"

"With pleasure." Jackson replied as he went over and grabbed Kyle's head so he couldn't move it.

I walked over to Kyle, staring at him straight in the eyes. I had an evil grin on my face. I walked over and sat down next to his throat.

"Time to avenge MY parents." I said whispering in his ear

I pulled away and clamped my jaw onto his throat. He tried to struggle but they kept him down. I started to bite as hard as I could until I started to taste blood. Soon enough, Kyle's eyes closed and he stopped moving. He was dead. Everyone got off of him and backed away. I pulled my mouth off of him and sat down. I took one last shot to his face leaving as many claw marks on his face as I could. I turned around and walked up to my new friends. They embraced with hugs as they were glad at what I had done. Humphrey, Jackson and Lilly gave me hugs. Kate on the other hand gave me a hug but lasted for about 30 seconds. I started to feel awkward after that amount of time.

"Um, Kate, could you let go now?" I asked shyly

"Oh sure thing sorry." Kate replied

Everyone was staring at Kate now with a smirk on their faces. I on the other hand was embarrassed by this. "What?" Kate asked them all.

"Oh nothing." they said chuckling

"Okay whatever." Kate replied "Oh Lilly I need to get you back to Jasper in 2 days. The eastern wolfs are very pissed off at you for killing Garth. If you don't come back there will be a war."

Lilly stood there shocked but more scared. "I can't go back! They'll kill me when they see me." Lilly replied hiding her face with her paws

"Lilly, don't worry, I told them if I can bring you back then they won't kill you. Please come back Lilly, I don't think you want a war to happen between us." Kate said trying to persuade her

Lilly thought for at least 2 minutes and then discussed it with Humphrey for another 3 minutes. They both turned around and Lilly made her decision.

"Okay I'll come back with you but Cooper and Jackson have to tag along too." Lilly replied

"Of course they can." Kate said turning her head to me and giving me a wink

I was embarrassed by this because no girl had ever done that to me before. "Um, guys, I think we should head out. It's starting to get late." I suggested

"I agree." everyone said at once

Everyone laughed at that and started to walk to get some distance from this packs territory. We walked a pretty good distance away from our last location. He actually found a big den that was able to fit all of us. Heck, we even caught some squirrels for dinner. We all sat in the den talking to each other and making jokes. Kate looked over at Humphrey with a sad expression.

"Humphrey, could I um... Talk to you outside for a second." Kate asked sadly

"Um, sure." Humphrey replied a little annoyed

They both walked outside of the den and took a seat facing each other. "So, I can see that you've figured out about Lilly's fur changing." Kate said

"Yes I have and it's fricken cool as hell." Humphrey replied

Kate giggled at the comment. "Yea... Humphrey I just want to say I'm sorry for ever cheating on you. I should have never done that. I was being selfish and rude to you. Is there any way you can forgive me?" Kate said sadly

Humphrey thought for a second actually fighting with himself since his dark and good sides were fighting on what decision to make. He finally had his answer.

"Yes I forgive you but we are not together anymore. I have a new mate now." Humphrey said with no emotion

Kate was shocked and yet sad at what he said. "Wait but why? And with who?" Kate asked

"Kate, you broke my heart so now I feel nothing of love for you. We can be friends but nothing more." Humphrey said

Kate started to feel very sad at his comment. "Okay so we can still be friends but who's your new mate?" Kate asked sadly

"Well I hope you don't get mad but... It's Lilly." Humphrey said worried Kate would attack him

Kate's mouth dropped at what Humphrey had said. She then closed it and actually smiled at Humphrey.

"Oh that's so sweet! I hope you take good care of her Humphrey." Kate said happy for her sister

"Um... I will I promise." Humphrey replied also weirded out at Kate's comment

"Well I think I'm going to sleep, I'm tired from fighting today. Goodnight Humphrey." Kate said walking back into the den

"Goodnight" Humphrey replied back

Kate walked into the den and saw Lilly doing her turtle expressions. Jackson and I were on the flooring laughing at how good her expressions were. We stopped laughing as Kate walked in.

"Well in going to bed guys, goodnight." Kate said

"Goodnight." everyone replied

After she went by, she turned around and looked at me straight in the eyes. "Cooper, could you come sleep with me? I don't like to sleep alone." Kate asked smiling

I blushed at this because no girl has ever acted this nice to me. I turned around to see everyone give me the signal to go with her. I turned back around and gave her a shy smile.

"Um, sure, I wouldn't mind." I said nervously

"Well then come on." Kate said happily giving me the hand signal to hurry up

I got up and walked with her to the back of the den. I laid down and suddenly I felt something soft push against my side. It was Kate.

"Goodnight Cooper." Kate said in a cute voice

"Goodnight Kate." I replied nervous

Kate fell asleep immediately while I was had some questions on my mind...

(Why is Kate doing all this with me? First the hug, the wink, and now this? What is going on with her? And why am I liking this? Could I actually be falling for her? Is she falling for me?) I thought to myself before falling asleep...

**Oh Geez what's going on with Kate? Guess you'll have to wait for the next or even after the next chapter LOL. Anyways, I would like to thank StarswordlsCool for giving me an idea for this chapter but I changed the idea a little. With my story I don't like to see Humphrey and Kate as enemies. I mean sure Humphreys pissed but he can't stay made at Kate. Okay so that out of the way I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter since I worked on it since I got home so yea hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello To Everybody! I'd like to say that this is my second longest chapter. Second of all, I read some of the reviews and I'd like to say something. Okay so I got a review saying that my argument with Kate and Humphrey wasn't good at all. I agree with him because I SUCK with arguments I am horrible at them plus at that time I didn't have any ideas on how to continue it so I made it short. I'm sorry if I disappointed anyone I am trying my best to make this story as enjoyable as possible. Oh and btw I made a mistake in chapter 13 it should have said 3 days left not 2. And people who said that they wanted Kate to be ignored or have troubles with something; I hope this chapter makes you happy. Okay enough of this let's get to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 14: Effects of Humphrey's Anger**

_My POV_

It was a damp morning in North Dakota as it had rained last night. There were puddles of rain everywhere to be found. The rain had made it very cold this night. I was awoken from a very cold breeze that passed over my face. It sent shivers up my spine waking me. I opened my eyes to see that Kate was lying next to me. It took me about 5 seconds to realize that our noses were touching. I blushed terribly at this as I was trying to find a way to get up without waking her. I then realized that she had her arm around me so I couldn't move without waking her. I waited about 10 minutes before she woke up and she stared into my eyes. I was still blushing terrible as she giggled when she saw our noses touching.

"Well good morning Cooper." Kate said in a cute voice

"Um... Good morning Kate." I said nervously

"How long have you been awake?" Kate asked

"Oh just about 10 minutes." I replied

"Why didn't you wake me?" she asked

"Well I didn't want to be rude and wake you. You looked like you have a good dream since you were smiling." I said

"Yes I was having a good dream and you're such a sweet caring guy." Kate replied

I blushed at her compliment. (This is weird, no girl has ever been this nice to me in my life. What is with her?) I thought

"Um... Thank you." I replied shyly

"You're welcome. Come on, I want to teach you something." Kate said pulling me up

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously

Kate pushed me out of the den in a hurry. Soon we walked until we came to a clearing. I looked around and couldn't find Kate anywhere.

"Try to find me, and I'll tell you what else we'll do." Kate said softly

I began to sniff the air trying to find Kate's scent but it was hard with this damp air from the rain. I then began to sniff around the area and checking the bushes. I then heard something hit the bushes behind me. I jumped at the bush and crashed into something soft. I opened my eyes to find that I was on top of Kate struggling under me. Apparently, I had pinned Kate to the ground which was surprising since Kate was stronger than me.

"Well it looks like I win." I said laughing

Kate then rolled us over so that she was on top now. "I wouldn't say that." she said giggling

I was embarrassed at this since I had never been in this position ever with anyone. "Damn it! I never win at these games." I said annoyed

"I was teaching you to listen. That is a key thing in hunting. Listen carefully and watch their movements and wait for the right time to attack." Kate said

"Also, I could teach you some moves to actually win one." Kate suggested

"Oh, I don't know I'm not one to hunt or anything. When I get mad I start to attack people that treat me bad... If I learn any moves, then I'll just become a threat." I replied sadly

"Well if you ever want me to teach you any moves, don't hesitate to ask." Kate said

"Will do. I think we should get back to the den, everyone is probably wondering where we are." I suggested

"Okay then. Oh and before we go... Tag your it!" Kate said running off towards the den

I stood there shocked. "Aw come on!" I said before I started running after Kate

I continued to run as fast as I could but still couldn't even catch her. I kept dodging trees and rocks as I ran. I came to a clearing where everyone was waiting for me. I tried to stop but I slide on the ground, sliding into the den, crashing into the back wall. The dirt was soft on the wall so when I crashed, my head slammed into the wall and got my head stuck within it. I struggled to get out but I couldn't pull out of it.

"Cooper! Are you okay?" Kate asked

I said something but they couldn't hear me. They started to pull on my tail and finally, I flew out and landed on top of Kate. We stared into each other's eyes for 10 seconds before we heard laughter coming from behind us. We both saw Lilly, Humphrey and Jackson laughing on the floor.

"What's so funny?" I asked

"Oh nothing." Lilly replied winking at Kate

Kate blushed at what Lilly was talking about by that wink. "Come on guys let's get out of here we have today, tomorrow and then after tomorrow to get Lilly back to Jasper." Kate said

We all walked out of the den and began our journey back to Jasper. It felt like we were in groups since Jackson, Humphrey and I were in a group talking while the girls had their own little group. It was getting weird because every time I turned to look at the guys I would see Kate looking at me with a smile.

"Kate, stop looking at Cooper and look at me." Lilly said annoyed

"What? Sorry. I wasn't looking at Cooper, I was looking at some trees to see if I could spot any squirrels to eat." Kate lied

"Kate, we all know you like him. You've been flirting with him ever since the fight. Why did you instantly go from liking Kyle to Cooper?" Lilly said and asked

Kate then starts to think back to the fight. How he saved her from getting killed from that wolf. That one moment sent chills up Kate's spine. The way she watched me kill that wolf actually turned her on a lot. Kate kept thinking about that moment and something just clicked when he saved her.

"Well the way he saved me was very brave of him I mean I was expecting Kyle to get him off but he just fought against that one wolf and left me to die. Or at least that's what it seemed." Kate replied

"Okay? But Kyle wouldn't have let you died. Is this because of the flashback and him saving you or do you just find him attractive?" Lilly asked

"Both, I mean he's had a tough life with his parents being killed but I just don't see why any girl wouldn't like him. He's smart, caring, handsome... cute... attractive. How could he not have a girlfriend?" Kate replied

"Well maybe you should get to know him first I mean do you know anything about him?" Lilly asked

"No." Kate replied

"Well then get to know him first. I think he would like you back if you got to know him." Lilly suggested

"I know and I will. He just seems to act nervous around me. He probably hasn't had a girl act this way towards him so that's why he must be nervous." Kate said

"Why don't I just leave and you can ask Cooper to come over here. It will give you a chance to know him." Lilly suggested

"Thanks sis, you're a real help." Kate replied happily "Cooper, could you come over here please?"

I looked over at Kate with a smile and walked over to her. Lilly then went and walked next to Humphrey. I was nervous on what Kate wanted. I walked over to Kate's side and gave her a smile.

"Okay I'm here what did you want?" I asked

"Oh nothing I just wanted to talk to you." Kate replied

"Oh okay well what do you want to talk about?" I asked curiously

"I don't know, tell me about yourself." Kate said

"Well what do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Okay well let's see here. I like to be with friends, I love to play hide and seek. I hate to be annoyed. I get awkward around girls. I'd like to catch a caribou when I ever get the chance and finally... I'd like to find a girl that actually liked me." I finally finished

"Dang, but why do you get awkward around girls? I mean we're not scary at all." Kate asked

"Well... I just get awkward because if their cute then I'll start acting weird." I replied

(Wait, so if he gets weird around girls than that means... Does he like me?) Kate thought

"Then why are you acting weird around me?" Kate said smiling

I then blushed at what I just said. (Oh god what did I just get myself into. I don't what to say.) I thought to myself panicking

"I-I um well... Um um-" I said panicking at what I got myself into

Kate then smiled at me. "You love me don't you?" Kate said guessing

I blushed terribly as she took the words right out of my mouth. "Um... M-maybe." I answered

Kate smiled at this and leaned in and licked my cheek. "I love you too." Kate said excited

I looked at her and licked her cheeked back. We continued walking not saying anything to each other. Humphrey Jackson and Lilly smiled at us because they knew what happened. We walked until we came to a ledge. We looked down and it was a deep slope and on the top where it stopped was a ledge big enough for 1 wolf to go by.

"Come on, we need to go across this ledge to get to the other side." Jackson said

"How about we just jump it captain obvious." I said jokingly

Everyone chuckled at my joke. We all walked over to the ledge and went in a line all going at once with Lilly in the front and me in the back. It was hard for me to concentrate on my footing because Kate was in front of me. Every time she stepped further I would get lost in staring at Kate's rear as she swung it side to side. I tried to focus more on where my feet went when suddenly Kate stopped.

"Why did you stop?" I asked

"The ledge got too narrow and now we have to jump to the other side since it's not far." Kate replied

This got me nervous since it looked like a long jump from the spot up ahead. I saw Lilly and Jackson jump across with no trouble at all. It was Humphrey's turn to jump but hesitated for a long time.

"Humphrey, hurry up! Stop being a baby!" Kate yelled

Humphrey waited another minute and Kate finally blew it. Kate hit Humphrey's rear which made him fall forward which then made him jump. He jumped but only was able to get half his body onto the other side. Kate then jumped to the other side and then I did since I wanted to help Humphrey up. Humphrey clamped his claws to the ground and waited to get helped up. Jackson Lilly and I ran to Humphrey and pulled him up as fast as we could. As we got him up, Lilly inspected him and found he had 3 broken ribs. Humphrey was in pain and could barely stand. Humphrey then turned to Kate and had a very angry face.

"WHAT THE FUCKS YOUR PROBLEM!" Humphrey yelled

Kate was taken back by Humphrey's yelling. "You were too slow! I wasn't going to wait all day!" she replied loudly

"Well I'm not an alpha like you! I don't have the skills you have! I'm an omega; we don't learn the stuff you do! You're so impatient that you can't even stick to one guy! You moved on from me to Kyle and now you have Cooper! Can't you just stay with one guy!" Humphrey yelled

Kate was surprised by this and didn't say anything back. Jackson and Lilly helped Humphrey move forward so they could move him away from the edge. Kate shook her head and turned around to see me with a shocked yet angry face.

"So you actually cheated on Humphrey with Kyle!" I said pissed off

"I didn't know right. I wish I never did that to him. I was being stupid and I didn't think of how much it would hurt him. Please understand honey." Kate replied about to cry

"No I don't have to. You hurt my friend but worse... You cheated on him with my brother. My brother. Once we get to Jasper I'm leaving on my own." I said

"Please Cooper... Please don't leave me... I love you." Kate said crying

I walked past Kate walking towards Humphrey with tears in my eyes. "Well I'm sorry but it's final. When I help you back to Jasper I will leave. Who knows what you'll do if we date. I can't take that chance... I'm sorry Kate." I said walking towards Humphrey

I got to Humphrey and heard Kate crying loudly. "Lilly, could you please go comfort Kate?"

"Cooper, please, she didn't me-"

"Please go!" I yelled

Lilly had a shocked look and scuttled over to Kate. She embraced her sister, crying into her shoulder.

"Lilly... What's wrong... With me. I-I can't even... St-stay in a-a relationship with o-out doing something wrong." Kate said crying loudly

"Kate, I'm sorry but this is your fault. You started this with cheating on Humphrey and now it's coming back to haunt you. You should of thought before you did what you did. If you want to I could get Humphrey to talk to Cooper for you." Lilly said that last part in a whisper

"Th-thank you Li-Lilly." Kate whispered

As I heard Kate's crying, it made me feel bad for making her cry. I then looked at Humphrey's injuries and shivered since it creeped me out.

"Cooper... You shouldn't have done that to Kate." Humphrey said in a low voice

"Can we talk about this later please? I'm not in the mood." I asked nicely

Humphrey nodded. "I think we should find a den, it looks like it's going to rain." Jackson suggested

We all nodded in agreement. Jackson and I help Humphrey with walking since his broken ribs were giving him pain as he walked. We walked until we were in a clearing and saw a perfect sized den. We all walked in and settled down for awhile.

"Kate, could I talk to you outside please?" Lilly asked

Lilly looked over at Humphrey and nodded. "Cooper, come with me for a second." Humphrey whispered in my ear

Lilly and Kate went outside and sat down under a tree. "What is it Lilly?" Kate asked still sad about what happened 2 hours ago

"Okay well I know your still upset about you and Cooper not being together but..." Lilly said

Kate tilted her head to the side with confusion. "But what?" she asked

"I think you should get back together with Cooper." Lilly replied

This immediately got Kate's attention. "I would love to!... but he's not going to want me back after what he found out about me." Kate replied sadly

"Okay, I'll get Humphrey to talk to Cooper but you have to make a promise. If you break it I will hurt you." Lilly said

"Of course! I'll do anything!" Kate begged

"If I get Humphrey to talk to Cooper and you and Cooper do get back together, you must promise that you will stay with him forever and never cheat on him." Lilly said

"I promise that I will never cheat on him and I will be with him forever... I just hope he'll want me back. When are you going to get Humphrey to talk to him?" Kate asked about to cry

Lilly went over to Kate and gave her a big hug. She moved her mouth towards her ear and said "What do you think Humphrey's doing right now?" Lilly whisper

Kate's frown turned into a smile knowing what she was talking about. "Thanks Lilly. Your the best sister anyone could ever have."

They started to walk back to the den. As they got in they saw Humphrey still talking to me in the back of the den.

_Going to the beginning of our conversation_

Humphrey pulled me to the back of the den and we both sat down facing each other.

"Okay what did you want to see me about?" I asked

"It's about what happened with you and Kate." Humphrey said

I had an annoyed face expression as he said that. "I told you, I'm not going to date her. She hurt you and I don't like it when other people hurt my friends." I replied

"Cooper, listen, yes she hurt me by cheating on me but I'm over it I have a better mate now. Trust me, if Kate loves you don't let this affect your relationship with her. I spent a lot of time with her before she cheated on me and trust me this girl is worth it. You should get back together." Humphrey explained to me

"Yea but she cheated on you with my brother!" I said pissed off

"Yes it was your brother but he's gone now. You killed him and now your free from ever seeing him again. Please go back to her Cooper. She loves you and you should love her. Please make her happy, for me." Humphrey said

I thought about it for a few minutes. (She broke your heart. She was dating your brother, the one that killed your parents. Leave her she doesn't deserve you.) my dark side was saying

(She is the first girl to ever love you! She cared for you she flirted with you. She complimented you. She kissed you. You know in your heart that you love her. Go out with her.) my good side said

(Leave her!)

(Date her!)

This continued for about 2 minutes until I made my decision.

"Okay I'll give her another chance but if she cheats on me then I'm done." I said

"Okay thank you and don't worry, I don't think she wants to go through that again. Wait until morning and tell her because we need to get some rest for tomorrow." Humphrey replied

"Okay let's go." I said

_Present time_

We turned and saw that Kate and Lilly were already lying down in the middle to the den. Apparently we were talking for a long time so they didn't wait for us so they fell asleep.

"Goodnight Humphrey." I said

"Goodnight Cooper." Humphrey replied

I saw Humphrey walk over to Lilly and lay down next to her very closely. I looked over at Kate and saw the fur under her eyes was soaked from her crying. This made me feel bad inside but I decided to surprise her in the morning. I laid on top of her very slowly so I wouldn't wake her up. I was successful at this and laid my head on top of hers. I started to fall asleep but was worried of one thing...

(Oh god I hope Kate doesn't attack me when she wakes up.) I said in my head...

**Damn Kate's having a tough time right now and who knew one yell from Humphrey could change stuff like that. I wonder what will happen next? I don't know but I hope it ends well. …Yea something tells me I'm losing my touch in story writing but I hope that you guys enjoyed this. Something tells me I'm just not doing good anymore with this story. I'd like to ask all my readers to please tell me in your reviews how I'm doing with this story because it feels like I'm losing people in each of my chapters now.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello To Everybody! Okay first off I would like to address something that has been bugging me but when I say this please don't think I'm being mean… okay so with some peoples reviews they are putting something in the beginning that is instantly telling me that I've screwed up like "oh man where do I begin" or "I hit my head on a desk after reading this"… guys please stop saying that stuff. When you say this it makes me feel like I've done a bad job on my chapters and then it starts to affect my writing because it makes me depressed so please stop saying that stuff at the beginning of your reviews. 2 or 3 people have done this but the rest thank you for your support. Remember I wasn't being mean I was just saying what I was feeling.**

**Okay that aside I'd like to say that this chapter is short sadly. I didn't want to do another filler because if I did this would be long as hell Lol. Okay well hope you like this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 15: Help From a Expert**

_My POV_

_I woke up on the ground with fog everywhere. I couldn't see a thing through it but there was nothing around from what I could see. I began to panic so I ran forward hoping to find a way out. I kept running and running but found no end to the fog. I lay on the ground tired from running to find an end to this stupid fog. I looked up to see a pink wolf in front of me. (A/N: It's a dream. He can dream of anything.) I stood up facing the pink wolf with a scared face._

_"Calm down Cooper I'm not here to hurt you." the wolf said._

_"Where am I? What is this place? Who are you?" I asked curiously._

_"This is your dream silly. Do you really think that you would wake up to nothing but fog?" the wolf said giggling._

_"Um no but I want to know who you are first?" I asked._

_"I am the ghost of love. I have been sent here to make sure you make the right decision tomorrow." the wolf said._

_I looked at here like she was crazy. "Oh that's cool and I'm the ghost of stupid McDumbo's." I said in a sarcastic._

_The wolf giggled at what I said. "I can make you fall in love with me with just a wave of my hand." The wolf said._

_I still gave her the exact same expression. "Yea like I'm going to believe that." I said._

_Soon enough she waved her hand in front of my face and I was instantly in love with her. "Wow your such a gorgeous wolf. I love you so much." I said under her control._

_She then waved her hand again and I was out of her trance. "Wo that was weird." I said shaking my head._

_The wolf laughed at my reaction. "Now do you believe me?" the wolf asked._

_I nodded in agreement. I suddenly started to hear a wolf scream in but it sounded familiar. I thought in my head of who could of made that scream but it suddenly turned to, what almost, sounded like crying._

_"Who is that?" I asked worried._

_"It's someone you know." the wolf replied._

_I then panicked and started running towards the crying. I listened carefully so I could know which direction it was coming from. I heard it from the right so I turned and ran towards it. I then saw a figure in the fog that looked familiar._

_"Hello?" I yelled._

_The wolf stood up and turned to me. I was scared that it was something that could kill me. The wolf suddenly jumped at me but I was frozen in place. It tackled me to the ground and pinned me. I opened my eyes and was suddenly happy. It was Kate._

_"Kate! What are you doing in my dream?" I asked._

_"No, the question is what are you doing in my dream?" Kate asked._

_"I guess we are having the same dream since I'm lying on top of you." I replied._

_"Wait your laying on top of my body?" Kate asked._

_I realized what I had said. (Damn it, I ruined the surprise.) I thought to myself._

_"Uh... Yea I was going to surprise you in the morning but I guess I ruined it." I replied_

_The pink wolf came by and saw Kate on top of me. "Kate, get off of him." the wolf said giggling._

_Kate jumped off me and instantly went into a defensive position. I jumped in front of her and told her who this was._

_"So this is the ghost of love?" Kate asked._

_I nodded in reply. "She's made me fall in love with her by just waving her hand in front of me. She says that she has a message for me." I said._

_"Actually it's a message for both of you." the pink furred wolf said._

_Me and Kate looked at her with confused faces. "Okay then what's the message?" I asked._

_"Well it's not so much a message but I came here to talk to both of you." the wolf replied._

_"So what is it then?" Kate asked._

_"Sit down and I'll start it."_

_We both sat down wanting to hear what she wanted to talk to us about. She walked up to the both of us and sat down._

_"Okay now when I start there will be no interruptions at all okay?" the wolf said._

_We both nodded as she continued._

_"Okay so I've been watching you two together and I've realized something. Kate, you're too impatient to not have a boyfriend. You just met Cooper yesterday and now you're already flirting with him. You don't know anything about him. Cooper, your just doing nothing, you are doing whatever she wants you to. I know that you have never had a girl flirt with you but you can't just love her within seconds. You two need to get to know each other first and then if your still willing to go out with each other then go ahead. I suggest that you two should wait a week to get to know each other then make your decision. Now it's your turn." she finally finished pointing to me._

_"Okay well Kate, when I first saw you, you were the most beautiful wolf I'd ever seen. When you started to come onto me I started to get nervous but I started to let you control me. I was very surprised that you dated my brother but it hurt me because I thought that you would be just like him. I really like you Kate, don't forget that but I think this wolf is right. Maybe we should get to know each other first." I finished._

_"Now it's your turn." the wolf said looking at Kate._

_"Okay so Cooper, the reason I flirted with you was because I was just amazed that an omega like you could save me. I was struggling against that wolf and I thought I wasn't going to make it. But then you came along and saved me. Also, when I heard the story about your parents, it made me feel bad for you. I started thinking that you needed someone to love so I wanted to be that someone. It was a stupid decision I didn't want to make but then I started to think you were really attractive, which you are. So I couldn't help but actually like you. Lilly has been telling me that I should get to know you better but I was impatient and never listened. Now that we have this one on one time together maybe we should get to know each other more." Kate finally finished._

_"Okay well it looks like you two agree with each other. Now are you two going to agree to wait a week and then make your decisions?" the wolf asked._

_Me and Kate looked at each other and nodded. "We agree." we both said at the same time._

_"Well good then. I believe my work is done but if you two don't wait a week I will come back." the wolf threatened smiling._

_We both nodded our heads and turned to each other. We turned back to the wolf and saw that she was gone._

_"So what do we do now?" I asked._

_"I don't know but I'm waking up." Kate said._

_Just then, she started to fade away from her dream. I sat down ready for Kate to wake me up by pushing me off her. I closed my eyes and waited._

_Back to Reality_

I woke up with a scream as I flew into the wall. Kate had woken up and sent me to the wall. I lay on the ground in some pain from hitting the wall. As I got up I saw that Humphrey, Jackson and Lilly weren't in the den. Kate was laughing on the floor.

"Oh my god you should of seen your face!" Kate said laughing.

I stood up but was hit will a small pain but was able to ignore it. "I bet my face was funny. After all, I am an omega." I replied laughing.

"Where are the rest of us?" Kate asked.

"Maybe their outside playing. Let's go check." I replied.

"Okay race you there!" Kate said ready to run.

"Your on!" I said about to run.

Kate bolted out of the den searching for our friends. Before I ran I looked up and said one thing...

"Thank you Ghost of Love." I whispered...

**Okay now I know this was short but I tried my best to fix this problem with mine and Kate's character. I will write more next chapter but I have finals coming up and a big project so I might not post this week. Okay now let the Spamming of hatred and what I've done wrong with this chapter begin because I know 2 or 3 people will say something bad about this chapter. I'm trying my best with this story so give me a break please. People who like my story for what it is, keep saying what you're saying.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello To Everybody! Okay first off I am sorry for canceling the "Calling All Wolves" story but I could have gotten banned for that so I'm sorry. Second, I'm VERY pleased with my fans reviews. I am happy that I was able to fix this whole Kate and Cooper relationship thing. Oh also I'd like to say one thing to Kovu… YOU GAVE AWAY THE SECRET! LOL yes me and Kovu are working on a sequel to this but before that I'd like to ask you all a question but I'll leave it at the bottom of the page.**

**Anyways, this chapter was very difficult because I could only come up with one idea for this chapter so I don't know if this chapter is good or not but I'm hoping it's good for my fans. Anyways, let's get back to the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 16: "Great, More Carrying"**

_My POV_

I ran out of the den to try to catch up to Kate. I felt great this morning and to my surprise, I was actually catching up to her. By the time we were half way of the race, I looked to my left and found Kate running next to me.

"Wow your fast!" Kate said.

"I'm usually not this fast at all!" I replied.

"Well let's see if you can keep up now!" Kate said.

Kate started to run a lot faster than usually. I was actually keeping up with her... and passing her? I was amazed by this, I've never won a race before. I sniffed the air finding that their scent was getting stronger. Next thing I know, I stop dead in my tracks in a clearing where I see Humphrey, Jackson and Lilly sitting down talking. I began walking towards them and I suddenly got nailed by something soft. It was Kate but we kept tumbling around. We tumbled in-between Lilly, Humphrey and Jackson scaring them. We finally stopped tumbling. I started to blink to fix my vision since it was blurry. When it became clear I saw Kate lying on top of me. I realized that our noses were touching and turned my head. I did not want to go through that dream again with that ghost. Kate also realized that our noses were touching. When I moved my nose away I could hear her pout a little.

"Kate, don't worry, all we have to do is wait a week and then we can date okay?" I said.

This made Kate smile a little. "Okay I hope I can wait that long." Kate replied.

"Now Kate, don't be impatient. It will fly by I swear. Now could you get off me?" I asked.

This kind of pissed off Kate but she was able to control it. She got off of me and helped me up. We turned to see everyone had a smile on their faces.

"I'm guessing that you two are back together?" Jackson asked.

Kate and I looked at each other with just almost sad expressions. "No we are not." I said trying not to sound sad.

They all stared at us with shocked expressions. "Wait what? Why?" Lilly asked.

"Let's just say that we had a changing moment last night." Kate replied.

They all stared at us with just confused expressions. Those soon turned into laughter as they were on the floor laughing hard. Kate and I looked at each other with shocked expressions since we knew what they were thinking.

"Oh shut up you perverts!" Kate and I said at the same time.

They continued to laugh for a few more minutes before stopping. "Are you guys done now?" I asked annoyed.

"Yes we are." Humphrey replied chuckling holding his side.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Kate asked.

"Oh I was just trying to teach Humphrey some moves for hunting. We're almost done." Lilly said.

"But what about his ribs?" I asked.

"I never got a say in this... by the way my ribs hurt like hell. Can we please stop Lilly? This really hurts." Humphrey pleaded sadly.

"Come on Humphrey, please, one more and that's it." Lilly replied.

Humphrey put his paw on his ribs as they burned with pain. Humphrey then tried something that worked with Kate to get what he wanted. He started to beg and gave Lilly his cute puppy dog eyes.

"Humphrey, stop it. It won't work, now get back in the position and grab that pine cone." Lilly said not even budging on his attempt to get out of this.

Humphrey looked shocked that his attempt didn't work, I mean after all it worked with Kate. He moved back to his position where he started. He pouted on his way there. He lined up straight so that he was facing a pine cone hanging from the tree. Every move he made he would wince in pain. He did what Lilly had told him to do. He started by putting his butt in the air then lowering it to the ground. He looked at Lilly to make sure that he was doing everything right. Lilly nodded at him. He then moved his shoulders so he could get a good feeling before jumping. He counted down slowly. He jumped when he got to 3 and flew through the air. To his surprise, he actually felt himself being lighter and more easily to jump. Humphrey flew at the pine cone, actually coming straight at it. He felt pain going through him as his ribs hurt more and more. He finally reached the pine cone and grabbed it. He flew pass the branch with the pine cone in his mouth. He landed with a big smile on his face turning around seeing everyone running towards him.

"I did it!" he muffled with the pine cone in his mouth.

"Nice one!" I said.

"That was awesome!" Jackson said.

"Dang Humphrey you got some skills there!" Kate said.

"See I told you you could do it honey." Lilly said smiling.

We all came running at him. We all were about to embraced him for finally learning to hunt. Well, at least learn one move to hunting. As we were about to hug him, he collapsed on ground in pain from his ribs.

"Don't worry I'm okay I just can't walk now for awhile. It looks like one of you will have to carry me." Humphrey said sadly.

Lilly turned to her black fur and walked over to Humphrey. "I'll carry you sweetie." Lilly offered.

"Are you sure your strong enough?" Humphrey asked.

"Of course I am. When I am in my black fur, I gain more strength so don't worry." Lilly replied.

"I'm not worried as long as I'm with you sweet heart." Humphrey said before kissing Lilly on the lips.

I looked over at Jackson and saw him making a gagging face. This made me chuckle a little at that. I turned to Kate and we both nodded.

"Come on you two, we should get going so we get a head start. We might even get there a day early." I said.

"Okay let's go then." Jackson replied.

And with that, we began to walk back to the train and head back to Jasper. Me and Kate we walking next to each other the whole way trying to get to know each other more.

"So what's your favorite color?" Kate asked.

"Red or green. How about yours?" I replied and asked.

"Oh cool Christmas colors. Mine is turquoise." Kate replied.

"What's your favorite color eyes?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm green or blue. How about you?"

"Hey just like mine and brown or hazel."

"Yes they are and just like mine." Kate giggled and blushed since hers was in-between the two colors.

We continued to ask each other questions for awhile until she asked a question that made me nervous. "Have you ever thought about starting a family?" Kate asked a little worried of my reaction.

I was then frozen in place as I stopped moving. Kate stopped and was worried that she had ruined their chances for a relationship. The rest of them noticed that we had stopped and came back to see what was going on.

"Cooper, is something wrong?" Kate asked.

I stood there frozen not responding. It took about 3 minutes before I finally responded. "Um... I've never thought about that before... but now that I think of it, I might want to." I replied.

"Finally! I thought you were going to be frozen like that forever." Kate replied.

"Don't worry, that will never happen to me." I said.

"If you two are done can we get going?" Humphrey asked.

"Sure le-" I was going to finish but felt a sharp pain in my rear end.

"OW! What the fuck!" I yelled.

I turned to see a dart in my rear. I then saw Kate rush at the bush where the dart came from. There was a hunter there and he never noticed the rest of us there. Kate clamped down her jaw on his neck, snapping it. Once she killed the hunter she came running at me worried that it had something else other than sleep liquid in it. Jackson came up to me and pulled the dart out.

"Are you okay dude?" Jackson asked.

"Of cour-... Wow... pretty colors." I said starting to loss my mind from the affects of the dart.

"Oh god not this again." Humphrey said chuckling as I went side to side swaying.

A squirrel went by in my vision. "Oh look a floating running cupcake... I want that... Cup... Caaaaaaaaaaakkkee..." I said finally hitting the ground in a deep sleep.

_Changing to Humphrey's POV_

I watched as I saw Cooper hit the ground in a deep sleep. I started to laugh because I acted the same way when I got shot by one of those darts. As I looked over at Kate, she was giving me a pissed off look.

"What?" I asked.

"He's knocked out and yet you laugh at that? Why?" Kate asked.

"Because I was the same way when I got shot by one. Just seeing this brought back funny memories." I said chuckling.

"Okay whatever. Looks like someone's going to have to carry him." Kate said.

"I'll do it." Jackson replied.

"Okay here let me help you get him on your back." Kate said walking over to Cooper and picking him up, putting him on Jacksons back.

"Is he heavy at all?" I asked still having Lilly carrying me.

"Not really." Jackson replied. "Great, more carrying."

"At least you're not carrying a lazy ass." Lilly said giggling.

"Hey! I'm not lazy!" I retaliated.

"I was just kidding." Lily replied.

"Can we just get going please?" Kate said annoyed.

"Okay fine. Let's get going." Jackson replied.

We continued to walk since Cooper and I had to be carried, so it slowed us down. That instant with the hunter really put us behind schedule because if that hadn't happened then we would already be at the train. It was getting dark out and fast.

"Come on, we need to find a place to sleep tonight. It looks like it's going to rain so we need to hurry." I said.

"I agree. I don't think we want to get wet when we fall-" just then it started to rain. "-asleep." Lilly said annoyed now that she was getting soaked.

We started to jog lightly since my ribs still hurt. We looked around everywhere to find a den but were unsuccessful.

"Damn it! Why can't we find somewhere to sleep?" Jackson said.

Just then, we came to a side of a hill and saw a cave. We got in as fast as possible. Lilly and Jackson set me and Cooper down slowly. I looked over at Cooper and saw him with a smile on his face.

(I'm guessing he's having a good dream. I bet it's him and Kate having fun in his dream.) I thought to myself.

Lilly, Jackson and Kate shook themselves to get the water out of their fur. Lilly came over and started to lick me clean of the water. I looked over and saw Kate doing to the same thing to Cooper. We all stared at Kate with a 'what are you doing' expression. Kate looked at us with a confused look.

"What? I can't lick a friend clean of water without having people staring?" Kate said annoyed.

Kate got done licking Cooper clean of water and laid down. "Okay I suggest that we all get to sleep because we are going to be in a hurry for tomorrow. We need to get to Jasper before night fall or else there will be a war." Kate said.

"Okay I don't mind anyways. It was tiring carrying these two." Lilly replied.

"I agree. Well goodnight everyone." Jackson said tiredly.

"Goodnight." We all said except Cooper.

Kate had slept next to Cooper but not too close to him. She was being serious about this friendship thing. As for me, Lilly came and snuggled closely to me, kissing me on the lips.

"Goodnight my sweetie." Lilly said happily.

"Goodnight my love." I replied back.

After that Lilly went straight to sleep, tired from carrying me. Before I did I looked over at Kate and Cooper who were fast asleep. I smiled and I said one thing in my mind before falling asleep...

(They will make a great couple.) I thought to myself falling asleep...

**Dang, Kate's really going through this whole friendship thing. Hope she can wait that long… Including me! Lol. Anyways I hope this idea was good because something told me that this was a bad idea. Sadly this was the only idea I could come up with so I hope you liked this chapter. Oh and for the question. Should I do the sequel right away and skip Kate and Cooper's week to get to know each other or start a story of what happens within that week then do the sequel? I need to know in your reviews. Oh and anonymous reviews are on for people who don't have accounts.**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello To Everybody! I'm so sorry for the almost 2 week wait I have been busy as hell lately but I did take my time with this chapter and imp hoping you guys will enjoy it. Okay now onto other things I have been getting great reviews from you all and that's what's helping my getting this story finish and post more chapters. I would like to say that I am currently writing for the 'One week Cooper and Kate' relationship story because I think it is needed. Okay now back to the story. I hope you guys like this.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 17: Best Day For A Friend**

_Jacksons POV_

It was early morning in the western part of Montana. For once, today was a very good day because the breeze was perfect as well as the temperature. I was asleep with a smile on my face. This was because the breeze felt nice across my fur. I started to stir until I finally opened my eyes blinking to clear my vision. I looked and saw that no one was around. (Where is everybody?) I thought to myself. I looked forward but turned around to see everyone with smiles on their faces.

"Happy birthday Jackson!" they all yelled.

I had a shocked look on my face. "What? How did you guys know today was my birthday?" I asked confused.

"Cooper told us awhile back before he got shot." Kate said.

I looked over at Cooper and saw that he was still knocked out from the dart. I walked over to him and put my mouth to his ear.

"Thank you." I whispered.

Then something surprised me when Cooper smiled right after I said that. I pulled back up and stood there looking at him. I then shook him a little.

"Cooper, are you pretending to be asleep?" I asked curiously.

He didn't wake up so I took that he was still knocked out. I turned around to see everyone looking at me with weird expressions.

"Why are you guys looking at me like that?" I asked feeling awkward.

"Why did you shake Cooper when he's out cold?" Lilly asked.

"Because I whispered thank you to him and he smiled so I thought he was playing a trick on me." I replied.

Everyone started to chuckle a little. "Nope he's still out cold from the dart. I think he'll be awake by tonight or when we get to Jasper." Humphrey said chuckling.

This made Kate smile. "So I say we get going now so then we can celebrate Jackson's birthday in Jasper." Kate suggested.

"Oh come on, can't we just take like 30 minutes off and celebrate a little." I pleaded.

Everyone then looked at Kate, staring at her. She thought for awhile on this decision until she finally cracked from the feeling of being awkward.

"Okay we'll stay here for 30 minutes but that's it." Kate said annoyed a little.

After that, we all began telling funny joking and stories and Kate even shared some jokes. This went on for the whole time and it just kept getting funnier. I even told some of my own. (A/N: sadly I do not know any funny jokes sorry).

After 30 minutes were up, Kate got up and started to head towards the entrance. "Okay 30 minutes are up, let's go." Kate said urging everyone to get going.

"Okay let's move out." I said happily.

I went over to Cooper and picked him up but sudden got a paw on my shoulder. I looked to see Kate standing next to me.

"Here, let me carry him. It's your birthday so you shouldn't have to do nothing. Let me carry him." Kate said happily.

"Oh well okay. Thank you Kate, this is really nice of you." I said happily.

"Well it's your birthday so you should have a day to do whatever you want." Kate replied.

"Once again, thank you."

"You're welcome."

I shifted Cooper off of me and help Kate put him on her back. Once I helped her get Cooper on her back, I turned towards the entrance and saw Lilly carrying Humphrey.

"How long do you think it should be till your ribs heal?" I asked.

"Hmmmmm maybe about 2-3 weeks at most." Humphrey said guessing.

"Don't worry babe, I'll take care of you the whole time." Lilly said kissing Humphrey on the lips.

"Thanks sweetie." Humphrey said smiling.

I looked over at Kate and started to make a gagging face. When I did this, I kind of made a somewhat sad expression with it. This made her giggle a little but she detected sadness in this expression.

"What wrong Jackson?" Kate asked.

Everyone then started to stare at me with worried faces. "Why do you ask? There's nothing wrong I mean I'm okay." I said.

"Okay then, if you say so." Kate replied.

"Um come on, we should get going. This is the last day right? So we should get going but I forgot one thing." I turned to Kate. "What happens if we don't get to Jasper in time?"

"Our two packs go to war and there will be many casualties." Kate replied.

"Yea I don't think any of us want that to happen so let's get rolling." I said giving the hand signal to get going.

We all exited the den ready to get back to Jasper. Lilly carrying Humphrey and Kate carrying Cooper but me, I didn't have to do anything. At this moment I realized that these wolfs were my best friends and the best friends I've ever had. We continued to walk through the forest, trying to find the train tracks that led back to Jasper. Kate was the only one knowing where we were going but didn't have a good memory at remember. She told us it was this way and that way so she seemed like she knew where to go. We came to a small area in the forest that didn't have any trees within this area.

"Can we take a break? Carrying this load around is very tiring." Lilly asked.

"Sure, I'm a little tired from carrying Cooper so let's just take a break." Kate said a little tired.

They both set Humphrey and Cooper down on the ground to rest. "By the way, I'm not a heavy load." Humphrey said chuckling.

"I know sweetie I was just kidding." Lilly replied giggling.

I was lying down, alone as Lilly was with Humphrey and Kate was with Cooper. Kate looked over at me and notice that I had somewhat of a sad face. She got up and walked over to me with a worried face. She then sat down next to me trying to comfort me.

"Jackson, what's wrong?" Kate asked worried.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" I asked.

Kate nodded and we both got up. We headed into the forest but didn't go far until we stopped where they couldn't see us.

"Okay so what's going on Jackson? You seem all sad." Kate said.

"Well I've seen you and Cooper getting along well and I guess I'm just jealous. I mean I've had girlfriends in the past but they really didn't last long. I have actually been wanting a long relationship with someone that actually likes me. I just wish someone would like me just like you like Cooper." I said sadly.

"Hey just wait I'm sure there is someone out there for you. I mean look at Humphrey and Lilly. They are having a great time because they have a lot in common. Just wait and find someone your willing to be friends with and wait to see where it goes from there." Kate said trying to make me feel better.

"I guess that's a good idea. By the way you never told me, why are you and Cooper aren't dating?" I asked.

"Well that night, I and Cooper had a dream but we were inside each other's dreams. We met a wolf and she said that she was the ghost of love. She told us about how I liked him too fast and that we should stay friends for a week and then see if we still want to date. If we didn't wait that long then she would come back again." Kate replied.

"Dang how many more days do you have till you guys make your decisions?" I asked.

"5 days." Kate replied.

"Do you guys think you'll get back together after the week?"

"I hope so I mean we both have feelings for each other but we have to get to know each other first."

"Well I hope you two get back together." I said.

"Thank you." Kate said.

"Come on let's get back to the others. Their probably wondering where we are." I said.

"Alright let's go and head back to Jasper." Kate confidently.

Kate and I walked back to the site where they were waiting. We got to the site and our jaws dropped at what we saw. Humphrey was on the ground, laying on his back with Lilly on top him. Lilly was down at his wolfhood licking him furiously. Kate and I looked at each other with our eyes wide open. We walked into the clearing and sat down.

"Having fun there you two?" I said laughing on the ground.

Lilly and Humphrey looked at us embarrassed more than anything in the world. They both got up as quickly as possible.

"Looks l-like you t-two had a lot of f-fun when we were gone." Kate said laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

Lilly and Humphrey just stood there not saying anything. They were so embarrassed that their fur started to turn red on their cheeks.

"Can we just get going! Let's find that train and get back to Jasper." Lilly said very annoyed from us laughing.

After we heard Lilly, we instantly stopped laughing afraid she was going to attack us. Kate got up and went over to Cooper body and picked him up.

"Okay let's getting going now." Lilly said.

After she said that, we started to walk again trying to find that's stupid train. It was sun set at this time so I instantly knew that if we didn't get back in time then their packs would start their war. We continued to walk until I heard something no one else did. I stopped dead in my tracks to listen closely.

"Guys stop, I hear something... Do you hear it?" I asked trying to listen.

They all stopped and started to listen closely. "It's the train!" Kate yelled.

We all instantly started to sprint to the train so we wouldn't miss it. We got there just in time to see an open train car. We ran along the side until we got to the point of where we could jump in. We all got next to the open car and one by one we all jumped in. Lilly was able to get in with her carrying Humphrey. Kate was also able too with Cooper. I was the last one to jump in. Everyone else jumped in and left me to go last. I got next to the train car and could see everyone standing there telling me to jump. I finally jumped into the train car... but put too much power into it and instantly landed against the way. I flew into the top half of the wall, which hurt because the whole thing was metal. I dropped onto the floor of the car but it didn't hurt. As I hit the floor, I didn't feel any pain...

It was a hard landing but a soft landing...

**My first cliffhanging I'm guess maybe, no, I don't know, Lol. A soft landing? Hmmmmmm I wonder what that could be? But you'll have to wait for the next chapter. Oh and the next chapter will be my final chapter to this story. Also, I know someone's going to say something about this but I know I kind of did the same thing with the whole Jackson and Kate as I did with the Cooper and Lilly conversation about dating but I ran out of ideas and this is what I got from my head so I just put it in. Now I'm very sad to say this… Starting May 29****th**** I will be going on vacation for summer break (yay for that) but there is a problem to this… I cannot post any chapters for 2 weeks since I will not have internet where I will be going. I think the next story will be posted after my 2 weeks then I will have internet again. I so wish I could post the chapters but sadly I will not be able to. Okay done with that I believe this chapter was short maybe? Well that's what I think. Also, I have an important question for all my readers: What would you think of me doing a Reba and Janice story? And would you read it? Okay that's all for now I hope all of you are enjoying this story and will stay with me all the way to the sequel. **

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello To Everybody! Did you miss me? Yes, maybe, no? im guessing yes since im the one with the final chapter LOL. Anyways im back and tired as ever from going on my jet ski. I mean my god they are hard as hell to hold onto even more when my cousin drives. Okay enough of me back to the story. So as for this chapter I told you all that this was the final one… should have made it the second to final one but didn't so this is the final chapter to The Dark Secret. This chapter took me forever to write I mean this is probably over 4,000 words idk sadly because im using works word processor since my word program expired. By the way, i just went through and it actually said i had 4,252 but in edit mode on here it says 4,632 so if you could can you tell me whats been added in on this chapter. Okay enough talking ill put more at the bottom. Now, for the final chapter of The Dark Secret.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 18: Meeting New People**

_Jackson's POV_

I landed but it was soft. I looked down and saw a wolf underneath me. The wolf began to breathe hard since I knocked the breath put of him or her. The wolf was brown with some black with it's fur, it's paws were black and its eyes were a bright yellow.

"Could you please get off me!" the wolf yelled.

I got off of the wolf and back up in a defensive position just in case the wolf attacked me. "Who are you?" I asked nicely.

"No, the question is who are you? I was sleeping peacefully and next thing I know, I'm trapped under a wolf." the wolf said.

The wolf started to growl at us. As we all could tell, this wolf was very pissed off that we woke it up. The wolf was down on the ground in a attack positions, which kind of scared me since the wolf seemed bigger then me.

"Wo calm down, we are not here to hurt you." I said staying calm. "My names Jackson, this is Lilly, Kate, the one that Lilly is carrying is Humphrey. The one that Kate is carrying is Cooper." I said introducing everyone. "Okay now you know who we are, what is your name?"

"My name is Madison and I'm a lone wolf and pretty much have been since last month." Madison said.

"Why are you a lone wolf?" I asked.

"My pack was under attack and my parents were defending me. They told me to run while they fought off the other wolfs. I ran away with tears in my eyes since my parents were omegas. I know they wouldn't make it." Madison said being reminded of what happened that day.

She then was about to burst into tears. (She must really be hurt from that incident.) I thought to myself. I then walked over to her and put my paw on her shoulder. She looked up and her eyes sparkled like two golden beryl's. **(A/N: those are a yellow emerald.)  
><strong>  
>"I'm guessing your looking for another pack to live in right?" I asked.<p>

She nodded and was close to crying. "Well then why don't you come with us? We are all heading to this place called Jasper Park. There's a pack there that these three are from and me and Cooper are going along with them. Would you like to come with us?" I asked trying to comfort her.

She looked at me with happy expression. "Do you really mean it?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

I looked over at Kate with a 'please let her come' expression. "Can she come with us Kate? Please?" I asked begged.

Kate looked over at Lilly and Humphrey to see what they thought about it. They looked at her with a smile because they knew why I suggest she come with us. Kate then formed a sly smile and looked back at me.

"Sure, I think that could work out. I mean the more the merrier right?" Kate said slyly.

I looked over at Madison and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Well it looks like your coming with us." I said with a smile.

This made Madison have a big smile are her face. Next thing I knew, I was being hugged by her very tightly. I accepted the hug and then put my arms around her to give her one. I pulled my head back and I was face to face with Madison. We stared into each others eyes for about 5 seconds before I looked away.

"Um, I'm going to stay up and keep watch until we get Jasper. Kate, can you watch with me so I know when we should jump?" I said and asked.

"Sure thing I wouldn't mind." Kate replied.

I looked back at Madison and she looked like she was tired since I woke her up. "I think you should get some sleep." I said.

Madison nodded her head and laid down. I began to walk away when I decided to say something.

"By the way, your eyes are very beautiful." I complimented her.

As I said that, I could see that her eyes shot open in surprise. Even though I could barely see her face in the night, I could still tell that she was smiling at what I said. I turned back and saw that everyone was looking at me with a sly smile.

"And that's how you get a girl to like you." I said confidently.

"Oh please, you've pulled that move with every girl you've met that you like." a voice said.

We all turned towards Kate and she had a weird expression on her face. "What? That wasn't me. I don't have a deep voice like that." Kate said confused.

They all realized who it was. "Good evening everyone. So, what did I miss?" Cooper said.

_Changing to My POV_

I had finally woke up right as I heard Jackson telling who we were. I then waited for the right time to speak so I could surprise them. After I spoke up, Kate set me down and everyone came over to me. Next thing I knew, I was being hugged tightly by Kate.

"Dang looks like someone's happy that I'm finally awake." I said chuckling.

She continued to hug me which was a little too long for just being friends. "Kate, let go. Remember, we're just friends." I whispered in Kate's ear.

Kate then let go of me finally. I looked at her and saw that she had sort of a sad expression since I told her to let go of me. After Kate had let go, everyone else had came over and gave me a hug. Even that one wolf came and said hi to me. The next thing I did I shouldn't have done. I actually gave her a sly smile and right as I did that I knew what I would get when I turned my head. I did so and I saw Kate roll her eyes.

"Looks like someone's jealous." I muttered to myself.

I think Jackson was the only one to hear me say that since I saw him chuckling after I said it. "So, if I may ask, who are you?" I asked the wolf.

"My names Madison and I'm joining you on your journey." she said happily.

I would have heard her name when I woke up but my hearing was still a little wacked out. "Well Madison, I guess your coming with us to Jasper, aren't you?" I asked making sure I heard it right the first time.

"Um, yes I just said that." Madison replied.

"I know, I was just making sure because my hearing is still a bit off." I said.

I looked over at Lilly and she had her black fur. I was confused by this because I didn't know why she had her black fur on in the first place.

"Lilly, why do you have your black fur on?" I asked her slightly tilting my head.

"Oh well, when we all jumped into the car, Jackson put too much power in his jump and slammed into the wall. He then fell and landed on Madison which then she went into a attack position. Which in turn made me think she was going to hurt him so I turned to this and the rest is history." Lilly explained.

"Wait, so that's not your real fur?" Madison asked confused.

Lilly nodded no. "My real fur color is white. It just depends how I feel." Lilly replied.

"May I see please?" Madison asked begging.

Humphrey heard this and made a sly smile. "Hey sweetie, could you scratch my ear please?" Humphrey said slyly.

Lilly sighed and turned her head and was surprised by what happened next. Humphrey was kissing her on the lips which made her blush since her friends were around. This in turn made her change from black to white. Madison had a amazed look on her face. Lilly pulled away from Humphrey and looked at Madison.

"Well there you go." Lilly said still blushing from what Humphrey did.

"That's amazing." Madison said in a amazed tone.

"Jackson and I had the same reaction too." I said chuckling a little.

We all then went silent for a few moments before I finally spoke up. "Well I think we should all get some rest. Kate, Jackson, and I will stay up and be look out." I suggested.

"Shouldn't you get some rest too Cooper?" Kate said curiously.

"Kate, I've been asleep for a whole day. I think I have enough rest from that." I said chuckling.

After I said that, everyone went off and did their own thing. Humphrey and Lilly went to a corner to get some sleep, Madison did the same thing. As for me, Kate, and Jackson, we stayed up so we could alert everyone if we were getting close to Jasper. It was sunset when we began to watch for a sign of Jasper or something. We continued this until the full moon was out and it was dark. As we were keeping watch, we told some funny jokes and even I cracked some jokes finally. Let's just just say I hadn't cracked on in awhile. We continued this until the moon was just in the perfect position in the sky. After 7 minutes, I looked over at Kate and saw that she started sniffing the air a lot more.

"Kate, what are you doing? Do you smell steak or something?" I asked curiously.

"How would you know what steak smells like?" Jackson asked.

"hheeellllloooo I'm a omega here. I've been on way more adventures then you. I know what humans eat, and boy is it good." I replied rubbing it in his face since he's never had one.

"Would you two kindly shut the fuck up?" Kate said annoyed.

With that, we both just shut our mouths. Mine closed first because well, I can't really say no to anyone. Don't know why but I can't.

"Kate, what are you smelling?" Jackson asked.

Kate didn't answer and continued to sniff the air. She then realized what the smell was.

"Everyone wake up! We're back in Jasper!" Kate yelled waking everyone up.

Lilly woke up and looked at Humphrey with a worried face. "Don't worry Lilly, I'll be with you the whole time. I won't let them lay a paw on you." Humphrey said confidently.

This made Lilly smile a little. She knew that Tony was going to be furious about her killing his son. After that, we all jumped off and followed Kate to find her parents. (I wonder what Kate's parents are like. I bet her mom is a very nice wolf. I bet his dad is protective of her a lot like usual fathers are to their daughters.) I thought to myself as we were running.

We continued to run for about 10 minutes until we came to a valley. I looked scared at what I was looking at. I saw two rows of wolfs on opposite sides snarling and showing their teeth. This scared me since I thought we just walking straight into a war zone about to happen. Lucky me, I had good hearing and could hear something the two wolfs in the front were saying.

"It's been a week Winston!" The reddish brown wolf exclaimed.

"Give them another day Tony! I know they are almost here, I can feel it!" Winston exclaimed back.

"We said a week and they are not back! We made a deal and I'm keeping what I said! Your daughter didn't come back! You know why! Because she's a big coward!" Tony exclaimed.

"I'm not a coward!" Lilly yelled so they could hear her.

They both looked up at where the valley began to go up. Next thing I knew, we were all being stared at by all the wolves. Then, Lilly began to go down the slope along with Humphrey and Kate. They got to the bottom and looked back up at us. We were waiting for then to go by so then we wouldn't crash into them.

"Come on you slow pokes!" Humphrey yelled.

Me and Jackson both looked at each other and shrugged. Then we both jumped and actual slid down the slope instead of walking down it. We both slid down and stopped right in front of them. They let out little chuckles. Kate, Humphrey, and Lilly turned around and saw Winston and Eve coming at them to welcome them back.

"Oh my god your back! I was so worried about you. Wait... Where's Kyle?" Eve asked excited to see her daughter come back but still wondering where Kyle was.

"Kyle was killed by another wolf." Kate replied not caring that he's dead.

This put a shocked expression on Eve's face. "Did you at least kill the wolf that killed him?" She said a little angry.

Before Kate could reply, I walked next to her and sat down. "Um Kate, who is this?" Winston asked.

"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet Cooper." Kate said introducing me.

"Hi, its nice to meet you. I'm Kyle's brother and I'm the one that killed him." I said nervously.

Before Kate could even say anything to defend me on why I did kill Kyle, Eve pounced at me with anger in her eyes. She then began to choke me for about 10 seconds. Then she got hit off my Jackson.

"You stay off my best friend!" Jackson exclaimed.

This mad Eve even madder so she started to charge at Jackson. She then came to a halt when Kate stepped in front of her to stop her.

"Cooper had a reason for killing Kyle and I helped him kill him!" Kate yelled trying to get some sense into her mother.

Eve's expression quickly changed to a shocked one. "Kate, why would you help him kill Kyle? I thought you loved him?"

I stepped pass Jackson and Kate so I was now facing Eve. "Here let me explain why I killed him." I said trying not to get her mad again.

I explained everything about how Kyle had killed our parents. I also told her how he framed me and that I wanted my revenge on him. After I told her this, Eve and Winston had a surprised looks on their faces.

"Wow, we never knew Kyle did that to your own parents. I'm pretty sure my mate is sorry for attack you now. Right Eve?" Winston said feeling sorry for me.

"Yes your right. I'm sorry for attacking you. By the way I don't think we've introduced ourselves. My names Eve and this is my mate Winston." Eve said a little hurt from attacking me.

"It's okay, I forgive you and it's nice to finally meet Kate's parents." I said happily for some reason. (Wow I was so wrong on how their parents act. Well I was right but it's just the other way around.) I thought to myself.

Winston took a quick glance to his right and saw Tony getting closer. "Okay Tony they are here. Can you call off th-"

"Where's Lilly?" Tony said in a serious tone interrupting Winston mid sentence.

_Changing to Lilly's POV_ **(A/N: I hope I do better this time)**

I heard Tony say my name And instantly knew what to do. I went forward with Humphrey by my side. We got to the front and I saw Tony staring at me with a serious look on his face. I took a deep breathe and exhaled. Humphrey then stepped forward so now he was face to face will Lilly.

"You will not touch Lilly in anyway or I will make sure that your with your son." Humphrey threatened.

Tony just stood there and chuckled that a omega could think of taking him down. Humphrey backed up so he was now next to me again.

"Why did you kill my son?" Tony asked in a serious voice.

"I swear I never meant to kill him. He slapped me because I was going to leave him." I replied with sadness in my voice.

"That doesn't give you the right to kill him!" Tony exclaimed.

"I didn't mean to, I swear!" I retaliated.

"Here's something that had been puzzling me. How were you able to kill Garth if he was the strongest alpha?" Tony asked very angry now.

I looked over at Humphrey to see if he would give me a look to tell him or not tell him the truth. He gave a nod and I knew I had to tell him.

"Okay well this might sound weird but when I did kill Garth, it wasn't me. I have a 'power' that I can control but when Garth hit me, it made it come out at almost full strength but just enough to kill him." I explained so it wasn't that confusing.

Tony looked at me with a confused face. "Okay well if it wasn't you, then prove it." Tony said.

"Strike me and you'll find out." I said wanting to show him the truth.

I turned around to Humphrey and put my mouth to his ear: "Don't worry, this is how I'm going to show him. I'll be okay." I said to him making him relax from what I said.

I turned back around and was slapped by Tony's paw. I hit the ground hard but got up easily. Everyone gasped as I turned to my black fur. I then tackled Tony to the ground with no effort. This surprised him as he tried to brake my grasp as I pinned him. I then jumped off him and landed next to Humphrey.

"See, it wasn't me that killed Garth. I had no control over this." I said hopping he would understand.

"You have a monster inside you. You should be banished from Jasper!" Tony said with anger.

"My daughter will not be banished from Jasper!" Winston yelled.

"Your daughters a monster Winston! She's a threat to everyone!" Tony exclaimed.

"Tony please, let her stay. She didn't kill Garth because it wasn't her. She wouldn't have killed Garth in the first place. Please Tony, do this for me as a brother." Winston said begging.

Tony made a disgusted sound. He then looked over at Eve who then growled at him.

"Okay fine she can stay." Tony said annoyed.

Everyone then started to cheer and howl in joy.

"On one condition." Tony said afterwards.

Everyone then stopped and looked at Tony. "You have to give us that wolf so we can reunite the packs." Tony said pointing to Cooper.

_Changing back to My POV_

I looked scared at what he just said. Me going to his pack? Why me? I don't want to because then I wouldn't be near Kate as much.

"No! Not Cooper! Why him? He's just a omega!" Kate said scared I might have to go with Tony.

"It's either him or war." Tony said keeping what he said.

"Take me instead!" a voice said behind me.

I turned around and saw Jackson had said it. I at a shocked look on my face. I can't believe he would take my place and let me stay here.

"Let Cooper stay. Take me, I'm a beta and will be in your pack. I will be the one to reunite the packs once I find the right girl." Jackson said looking over at Madison and winking.

"I guess that could work." Tony said.

"So now do we have a deal?" Winston asked hoping they did.

"Yes. Come on kid, let's go." Tony said to Jackson.

All the wolves began to howl and cheer again. This time it was for real. Jackson then turned around and gave everyone a hug, ending with me. He pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much for taking my place. I hope we will be able to see each other still." I said crying a little, I mean he's my best friend, wouldn't anyone if theirs left?

"Your welcome and don't worry we will see each other as much as possible I promise." Jackson said also a little bit of crying.

We both let go. He then turned around and started walking with Tony.

"Goodbye everyone!" he yelled back.

"Goodbye!" we all replied at once.

We all then turned around and started to head back to the territory. On our way there, Kate asked her parents if I could join the pack and Winston gladly accepted to it. Kate was so overjoyed that she quickly hugged me tightly. I, of course had to remind her again that we were just friends but only for 4 more days starting tomorrow. Also on our way there, Humphrey and Lilly had told Lilly's parents that they were in love. Winston and Eve were very happy about this. They even aloud them to let Lilly sleep in Humphrey's den. Then that reminded me of something.

"Hey um, where do I sleep tonight since I don't have den of my own?" I asked curiously.

"You could sleep in my parents den with me. Is that okay with you mom and dad?" Kate asked.

Eve would have said a big fat NO but Winston beat her to it. "Of course he can." Winston said.

This made Kate put a sly smile on as she looked at me. I didn't understand what she meant but it was weird. Humphrey and Lilly decided to go to Humphrey's so they left. We said goodnight to hem as they went off to go to sleep. We kept walking until we got to Winston and Eve's den.

"Well here we are. Kate, take Cooper to your room and get some rest. I think you need it since you just got back." Winston suggested.

"Cooper, can I speak with you a moment?" Eve asked.

I gulped and gladly went over to her. "Now your sleeping in the same room with my first daughter. I'm a light sleeper, so don't try anything with her. If I find out that you mated with my daughter, I'll do a magic trick by reaching down your throat and pulling a rabbit out your ass, got it?" Eve threatened.

I looked with wide eyes and a scared expression but nodded nervously. "Good, such a sweet boy." Eve said happily.

I then turned back and walked as Kate should me to her room. It was pretty big for a room for this girl. I still had a scared expression on my face.

"My mom threatened you didn't she?" Kate asked giggling.

"Yes. I thought your mom was nice and sweet, I was so wrong on that." I replied.

Kate laughed at that. "I had the same reaction to one of her threats. Come on, let's go to bed." Kate said.

I walked over with her and laid down next to her but not to close. I didn't want to have to deal with Eve tomorrow because I got excited.

"Goodnight Cooper." Kate said smiling.

"Goodnight Kate." I replied with a smile too.

I saw her close her eyes and go to sleep quickly. I kept them open but not for long as they began to close. I was so happy right now that I didn't wan to go to sleep. My eyes closed waiting to go to sleep and have a great dream. I thought of one thing before I fell asleep...

(Finally, I have a real home now.) I thought before going into a deep sleep...

**Finally its finished! About time too. Id like to ask this again and please everyone and I mean EVERYONE of my readers please leave a review and tell me how I did this chapter and the argument with Lilly and Tony. I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter I put a lot of work into it I just hope that it was good for everyone. I would like to say a BIG THANK YOU to everyone who has stayed with me the whole way I mean just thank you. You guys are the best people ever I mean without you this story wouldn't be where it is today just thanks guys it means a lot. The one week (or 4 day) relationship with me and Kate will be posted as soon as I can get writing it which I'm doing now Lol. Now id like to say something to my friend Leon: Are you ready for the sequel? ;)**

**Please Review**

**This is ThunderAssault and ShockLogic signing out Peace :D**


End file.
